Ultraviolence
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: As the Shelby family's empire continues to expand, they seek to buy out Matheson Enterprises, a pharmaceutical company that sells opium behind closed doors. But what will this mean for the Matheson siblings? Victoria is averse to the gritty gangster lifestyle, while Lola finds herself drawn to it. Tommy/OC; Michael/OC.
1. The Mathesons

**Chapter One: The Mathesons**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! So we only own the Matheson family in this story - the pairings will be Tommy/OC and Michael/OC, but this first chapter is more introductory to establish our characters :) Please enjoy, and don't forget to let us know what you think.**

* * *

Tiger was hiding under the cabinet in Austin's office again. Lola was attempting to coax him out, food in the palm of her hand. She knew how much her brother hated the cat being in his office, not that Tiger was much of a nuisance. Her older sister Victoria was standing over the mahogany desk, going over the paperwork for their family company, Matheson Enterprises. On the surface it was a pharmaceutical company that provided various medicinal drugs to local doctors. Underneath the surface….well.

"Lola, will you leave the bloody cat?" Austin strode into the office, causing Lola to glance over her shoulder at her older brother. He was in a bad mood, as evidenced by the tone of his voice and the scowl on his face.

"Leave her be, Austin." As the eldest sibling, Victoria was often the voice of reason among them, although she and Austin clashed more than Austin and Lola. Christian, Victoria's son, trailed after his uncle into the room with a pot of tea. Austin didn't have much of a taste for it, but Victoria and Lola were avid tea drinkers.

"Thank you, Christian." Lola eased herself to her feet and walked over to take a cup. She poured herself some tea as Austin leaned against the desk, examining the paperwork in Victoria's hands.

"What are our figures looking like for the month?"

"They're looking very good." Victoria sipped her tea. "Our profits are going up."

Lola had to admire how ladylike and graceful her sister always seemed to be. While Lola was more than happy to chase Tiger around the house, Victoria was all class. Although the eleven-year age gap between them accounted for some things perhaps. Lola thought she'd become more of a lady in time. Christian had picked Tiger up as the cat emerged from beneath the cabinet. The cat had been a gift from Lola for his eighth birthday a few months ago, and he loved the animal dearly.

"I double checked the numbers," Lola announced.

"You did?" Austin raised his eyebrows at her. "Is that meant to make me feel secure?"

"Austin," Victoria chided, "She's smarter than you give her credit for."

"Shelbys still buying from us?" Austin asked. Lola knew a little about the Shelbys aside from the fact that they were the family that owned Shelby Company Limited, one of the biggest businesses in Birmingham. Apparently, they were also gangsters.

The Shelbys were not doctors and did not run pharmacies, but they were customers of the illegal side of Matheson Enterprises – the opium side. Opium was outlawed, but many people still bought from the Mathesons, as they were the biggest provider in Birmingham. War veterans, such as some of the Shelbys, found that it eased their nightmares.

"Yes, they purchase from us directly," Victoria said.

Austin folded his arms. "Any increase or decrease?"

She shook her head. "No, steady as always."

"And production is still strong?" Austin asked. He always had a lot of questions, Lola thought. It must have been difficult for him – he'd inherited Matheson Enterprises at the young age of twenty-one when their father had died, two years ago.

"Yes." Victoria frowned in disapproval. "If you read the reports, you wouldn't need to ask me so many questions."

"I do read the reports," Austin responded tersely. "I think our production would be doing a lot better if someone wasn't bloody partaking all the time."

"I barely do!" Lola protested as she noticed her brother's glare set on her. It was true that every now and then, she would have some of the opium. But it wasn't as though she was getting high all the time.

"She contributes more than you do," Victoria remarked as she continued to file through the paperwork. Austin slammed his hand down on the desk, making Lola jump and almost spill her tea.

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

Victoria glanced at him. "You heard me."

Austin rounded on his nephew. "Christian, excuse us for a moment."

Christian glanced between his mother and his uncle, before taking Tiger in his arms and walking out of the office. The moment Christian was gone, Austin slapped Victoria across the face. Lola flinched. She knew her brother had a temper, but she hated it when he got violent.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I run this business."

"Austin, stop it," Lola protested.

Victoria pressed a hand to her cheek. "Then perhaps you should do the reports yourself."

"I'm trying to get contacts and run a fucking business," Austin seethed, taking a step back and beginning to pace. "I don't have time to do everything."

"Of course not, sweet brother." Victoria's tone was sarcastic. "Not when you're also fucking whores and drinking each night."

"Speaking of whores, maybe our company would actually profit more if Lola got money every time she spread her fucking legs for my friends."

Lola knew it would come up sooner or later, but that didn't stop it from hurting. She hated how he referred to her as a whore just because of one incident with his friend, Charlie Connelly. Now Austin seemed to be under the impression she was having sex with all of his friends, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"I'm not having sex with your friends, Austin, I told you," Lola retorted.

Victoria folded her arms. "Austin, enough. Our sister isn't a whore."

"Well, she's old enough to marry." He waved a dismissive hand. "God knows she isn't a virgin. Lola, the company needs a treasurer. If you're so good at sums, do you want that to be you?"

Lola perked up at that. She hadn't had schooling as such, but she had always been around when their father used to do the calculations. She had helped him and while she had never claimed to be a mathematical genius, she certainly wasn't unintelligent. The thought of being allowed to help appealed to her greatly.

"Would you really let me?"

"She would be good at it," Victoria piped up.

"I'll give you a chance, but if you screw it up, that's it." Austin was stern, but Lola couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of helping out. She was seventeen now, just, definitely old enough to help her siblings with the work at Matheson Enterprises. "Victoria, you stick with the reports. Go on, Lola. Take the cups and get out."

Undeterred by his irritable manner, Lola hummed as she collected the teapot and cups as Austin sank into the chair behind his desk, lighting up a cigarette. She bustled into the kitchen, unable to help the sense of happiness she felt. Helping out with the business would make her feel purposeful, like she was worth something. Although Austin was reluctant, she knew she could prove him wrong.

* * *

Victoria frowned as the familiar scent of opium wafted into the kitchen from the lounge area. She set down the tea she had been making, walking in the lounge to find her sister sprawled on the lounge, petting the cat. "Lola."

"Hey, Vicky. He's so soft, isn't he? Soft little kitty." Lola was slightly dazed from the drugs as she glanced over at her sister, not registering the anger in her sister's eyes.

"You're high. Again." Vicky crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I haven't been in… Couple weeks." Lola counted on her fingers, glancing at the cat as he ran into the kitchen. Victoria sighed heavily, following the cat in order to get the tea she had just made. "What is it? I'm only a little bit high."

"You shouldn't be smoking it." Victoria told her as she brought out the pot of tea, setting it on the lounge table.

Lola watched her, sitting up to make room for her sister, and to access the tea. "Why not?"

"It's not good for you." Victoria reminded her as she sat beside her, pouring them both some tea.

Lola put down the pipe she was smoking from, picking up one of the teacups and taking a small sip of the scalding liquid. "Are you ashamed of me like Austin is?"

"Why would I be?" Victoria frowned. She didn't like the way Austin treated either of them, but she knew there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

"Because I get high sometimes." Lola shrugged, glancing at her. "How's Christian?"

Victoria sat back against the lounge. Lola and Christian had always been close, in fact, Lola had been a big help to Victoria when she had been raising her son. "He's doing well."

"How's his reading and writing?" Lola questioned, sipping at her tea again. She could feel the high beginning to wear off as well.

"Very good. He's a smart boy." Victoria smiled. She was very proud of her son, especially considering he was growing up without his father. "His father would be proud of him."

"He would." Lola agreed, an off topic question sparking in her mind. "Have you met the Shelbys personally?"

"Only briefly. Why do you ask?" Victoria raised an eyebrow. The Shelbys were clients of theirs, and had been for many years now. She was curious as to why her sister was asking about them now.

Lola put her empty cup back on the table, pushing her hair from her face. "Which one?"

"Thomas and John." Victoria had only met the two of them, but she knew there was a third brother.

"What are they like?" Lola pressed, wanting to know as much as she could.

Victoria shrugged. "I don't have an opinion on them. Why?"

"I just wondered what they were like. Everyone talks about them." Lola explained. All of her friend's often spoke of them, and she often heard whispers among the illegal side of her family's business.

"Well, they have a reputation." Victoria got to her feet, taking the empty cups and teapot into the kitchen.

Lola stood in the doorway, a grin plastered to her face. "Are they handsome?"

"They are." Victoria answered before ushering her up the staircase. "Come on, bed time."

"Alright." Lola sighed heavily as she walked into her room, flopping on the bed.

Victoria tucked her younger sister into the bed before kissing her cheek. "Sleep well."

* * *

Austin was not impressed when his younger sister flitted into the house with a basket on her arm after dark. Lola had a habit of doing what she liked when she liked, and it was a habit Austin often couldn't abide by. She stopped humming when she noticed that he was sitting in his office, arms folded.

"Lola. Sit."

She frowned and put the basket on the ground, tucking her honey blonde hair behind her ear and frowning slightly.

"Why are you home so late?" he asked.

"I was in town with my friends," Lola replied defiantly. Oh yes, Austin knew about some of these friends of hers. Lola could have been keeping company with reputable girls her own age, but instead she liked the company of men, particularly some boys known for their association with the Peaky Blinders. He didn't want his sister mixed up with that kind of crowd.

"Can you two have this discussion later?" Victoria walked in from the front hall. "Thomas Shelby is here. He wants to speak with Austin."

Austin couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Everyone in Small Heath knew that the Shelbys had a reputation. For their leader to want to speak with Austin…well, he must mean business. Either Austin was about to receive good news, or he was completely fucked. Heaving a sigh, he waved Lola away.

"Send him through."

Thomas Shelby, more commonly nicknamed Tommy, strode into the lounge room. He was at least ten or so years older than Austin, not a tall man but he cut an impressive figure nonetheless. Austin sat up straighter. The Mathesons couldn't have possibly done anything to piss off the Shelbys…could they? Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Thomas Shelby. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." Tommy lit up a cigarette. "I'm here to discuss business."

"Very well." Austin nodded slowly, gesturing to the chair across from him. "Please, sit. What business would you like to discuss?"

Tommy took a puff of his cigarette and blew out smoke. "I have a proposal. I think that we should join up. You have a very successful business going on here. So do we."

"And what are your terms?" Austin inquired a little warily.

"We can offer you protection. Limited legal betting on certain horse races."

Austin leaned back in his chair. He wouldn't lie, Tommy's offer was tempting. But he was wary that good business deals didn't come without sacrifice, and he wondered what exactly Tommy wanted from Matheson Enterprises.

"What would you want in return?"

"A 20 per cent cut of your business," Tommy responded without hesitation.

"And a free supply of opium for yourself, no doubt," Austin said. He was too young to have fought in the war, but he knew that Tommy and two of his brothers – Arthur and John – had. They used the opium because it helped them forget. "I'm sure Victoria could arrange something, if you desire."

"I take it she's the sister I met," Tommy said thoughtfully, "You have the younger one too."

Austin nodded. "Yes, Lola."

"Opium dens can be a dangerous business," Tommy stated. It was no secret that Matheson Enterprises owned three establishments used as opium dens within Birmingham. "As I said, I can offer you and your sisters protection."

"Very well, you have a deal." Austin extended his hand, and Tommy shook it. They could figure out the finer details – most likely involving paperwork that Austin didn't look forward to – at a later date. "Would you like anything before you leave?"

"The usual," Tommy stated, beginning to count out some money for the amount of opium he typically purchased from Matheson Enterprises. Austin wasn't entirely sure where things would go with this business deal, but having the Shelbys as allies was always a good thing. Wasn't it?

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lola questioned, watching as he sister rubbed her cheek from where their brother had hit her.

"Austin left a mark." Victoria commented, glancing down at the basket her sister was holding. "What is that?"

"Just some sweets." Lola explained, setting the basket on the kitchen bench. "Was that man Thomas Shelby?"

Victorian nodded in answer, fixing herself and her sister some tea. "Yes, it was."

"He doesn't look like a gangster." Lola mused as she sat down on one of the chairs at the dining table, picking at the handful of sweets that were in her hand.

Victoria had never thought about it, and she didn't think there was a particular look for gangsters. However, she assumed the Shelby's didn't fit that criteria. "Some do, some don't."

"I'd like to meet gangsters." Lola grinned at her sister, watching as she shook her head. Victoria didn't know what her fascination with gangsters was, but she didn't like it. "Where's Christian? Do you think he'd like a sweet?"

"He is sleeping." Victoria answered her.

Lola nodded, glancing across at the time and realising just how late she had returned home. No wonder Austin had been so furious with her. "Would you like a sweet?"

"No thank you." Vicky shook her head, sipping the cup of tea she had made herself. It was beginning to grow cold, but the taste was familiar and helped calm her down.

Before either of the women could utter another word, Austin strode into the room, having finished speaking to Tommy. "Victoria. He wants his usual."

Victoria nodded, not speaking a word to her brother as she grabbed the small package of opium, walking into the backroom where Tommy was waiting for her. "Miss Matheson." hands her the money

"It's just Victoria." She told him, handing back the money he gave her. He was a trusted client and new business partner; she didn't need to take his money. He now shared in the opium. "Take it as a gift."

Tommy frowned, pushing the money back into her hand. "That wouldn't be right."

"I insist." Victoria drew her hand away from his, shaking her head.

Tommy paused for a moment, but knew it was better to accept the gift than to continue and try to give the young woman money. "I expect I will see you more often."

"I look forward to it." Victoria smiled, leading him outside and bidding him a farewell.

* * *

"Did you and Mr Shelby do a deal, Austin?" Lola inquired curiously as Austin sank into the couch. He didn't have the patience for her right now, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to educate her on what had happened.

"Yes, we did. He is our new business partner."

"That's exciting." Lola beamed. "What was the deal?"

Austin raked a hand through his hair, blonde like hers. "He is providing us with protection, among other things. We are giving him 20 per cent of our profits."

Lola giggled delightedly and clapped her hands. "We work with gangsters!"

"Enough, Lola," Austin reprimanded. Considering her late arrival, he was not pleased with her. He knew she had probably been out with Isaiah Jesus again, the preacher's son. Not only was he a member of the Peaky Blinders, but he was also black. Being seen in his company would do nothing for Lola's reputation. She mimicked him and he clenched his jaw. "Lola."

Lola reached into the basket she'd brought home and tossed him a sweet. "Lighten up."

Austin scowled, unwrapping the sweet. He was pleased about the deal, even if it would ultimately cost him some money. But the protection of the Peaky Blinders was a big deal – they practically ran things in Small Heath, after all. He thought that he had done the right thing.


	2. Paperwork

**Chapter Two: Paperwork**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, so here's the next chapter :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You should find yourself a woman." Victoria told her brother as she sipper her glass of wine, smoothing out imaginary crinkles in the deep blue dress she wore.

Austin sighed heavily at her comment, sipping his beer as he glanced around the pub. He had lost sight of Lola, and he didn't like the idea of not being able to see what she was up to. "I don't need a bloody wife."

"Yes, you do." Victoria corrected. He needed to marry and have a child before he got too old, so that he hopefully had a son to pass the business on to.

"Why? To try and boss me around?" He scoffed, finishing his beer and ordering another.

Victoria rolled her eyes at her brother before heading off to the bar in search of another drink. She ordered from the bartender, glancing next to her as she noticed Tommy leaning against the bar, sipping at his beer. She looked him over, admiring the view that was in front of her.

"Mr Shelby." She greeted him as she sipped her drink, pushing her hair from her face.

"Victoria." He glanced at her, before glancing to where her brother was. "Your brother must be pleased."

"He is never pleased unless he is drunk or with a whore." She told him as she knocked back the rest of her drink.

Tommy shifted so that he was facing her, unable to prevent himself from wincing at the pain that shot through his body. "He seemed well enough at our business meeting."

"You look well, considering what happened." Victoria commented as she lit up a cigarette. She had heard that Tommy and his sister Ada had been attacked by some of Sabini's men, and that the leader of the Peaky Blinders had spent some time in hospital afterwards.

"Part of the job, to some degree. But, I am better now. The opium helped somewhat." He told her.

Victoria nodded, letting out a puff of smoke. "Has my brother been charging you?"

Tommy shook his head. Austin hadn't charged him for his latest supply of opium. "Not for the supply I got off you the other day."

"Good. I told him not to in future either." Victoria informed him, not wanting Austin to attempt to charge him. They were business partners, meaning Tommy got access to the opium free of charge like her and her siblings. "I like to keep my important friends happy."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, finishing his beer. "Do you have many important friends?"

"No, I do not." She answered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Just me, then." He chuckled, ordering the two of them another drink, glancing around the bar. "Your siblings appear to be arguing. They do that a lot?"

Victoria sighed heavily as the bartender slid another drink to her. "Austin is just very controlling."

Tommy frowned, sipping his new beer. Both of them were now at the point of being tipsy, and neither of them cared. "Of both of you?"

"Yes." She nodded, finishing the cigarette in her hand. Austin had been that way ever since their father had died, and it frustrated her.

"I hear you were married." Tommy turned the conversation from her brother to her, lighting up his own cigarette.

"I was. He died over five years ago." It had been years since his death, but the thought of it was still like a kick to the gut for her.

Tommy watched her, seeing how her face flashed with grief for a moment before a smile settled on her features again. He could tell she was a strong woman. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you." She finished the drink in her hand. She had no regrets about her life with her dead husband, especially as they had produced a son together. "I have a wonderful son though. That helped with his passing."

"Why do you want to get so involved in the opium business?" Tommy was curious. She seemed like a smart woman, smart enough to know getting involved in such a business was rather dangerous.

"My brother isn't the smartest person in our family. It needed myself and Lola for the business to flourish." She explained. Her brother was definitely not the reason the company was as successful as it was. It was due to her and her sister's hard work.

* * *

Lola liked the Garrison pub. She liked the atmosphere, and of course she liked spending time with Isaiah Jesus, one of the youngest of the Peaky Blinders. He was a year older than her, and friends despite the fact that he was black and Austin disapproved of him being around Lola. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks because of things getting busy with the family business.

"How have you been?" Isaiah asked as they sipped their drinks, sitting in one of the best booths in the pub.

"I've been well." Lola ran a finger around the rim of the glass. "I hear my brother made a deal with your boys."

Isaiah nodded. "He did. It's going well."

Lola took a sip of her drink, before taking Isaiah's and sipping that too. She liked him. Not romantically, but he was good-looking, and a decent kisser. She liked kissing Isaiah, but it never went any further than that. She tilted her head to the side, making sure that Austin was still occupied at the bar.

"Do you have any snow?"

Isaiah grinned. "I might have some. Why?"

Lola raised her eyebrows. "Well, because we could do some, why else?"

Isaiah removed a small package from his pocket with a knowing gleam in his eyes. He handed it to Lola, who made a little line on the table after cutting it up. She hadn't done cocaine before, but she was always willing to give something new and stronger a try. She sniffs it, wrinkling her nose and coughing at the unfamiliar sensation.

"You alright?" Isaiah asked.

Lola nodded slowly. "Yes, it's just strong is all."

She slid across and kissed him, draping her arms around his neck. She knew how Austin saw it. Isaiah was black, and although Matheson Enterprises was hardly what one would call a respectable business, her brother thought she could do better than that. Lola didn't really care about the colour of someone's skin. Isaiah treated her better than some of Austin's friends had. Someone grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Austin!" she exclaimed.

"What have I told you about behaving properly?" Austin demanded. "Here you are doing cocaine and kissing a black boy, do you know how that looks?"

"He's a Peaky Blinder, Austin," Lola protested. Isaiah had pushed himself to his feet, but she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Isaiah, it's alright."

He frowned. "You aren't a child."

"I know that." Lola tugged away from Austin, who looked displeased but made no attempt to intervene further. He pointed a finger between Lola and Isaiah, glaring at his younger sister.

"We will have words later," he warned, before stalking off.

"Are you alright?" Isaiah asked.

"I'm fine." Lola offered him a fleeting smile. "You're so concerned for me. It's sweet."

Isaiah's gaze followed Austin over to the bar. "I don't trust him. Your brother. I've heard about what he's like."

"He's fine with me," Lola insisted. Austin's mistakes hadn't come from his actions, but rather his inactions. "He provides for us."

Isaiah looked as though he wasn't sure if he believed that, so Lola kissed him again, putting her arms around his neck and pressing against him. Maybe it was the cocaine starting to take effect, but she felt very light and she giggled as he looped his arms around her waist. She frowned slightly when he drew back.

"It's getting late," he remarked.

Lola touched his cheek. "Did you want to come back with me?"

"Your brother would kill me," Isaiah said, and Lola had to admit that he was right, Austin would not be thrilled. She heaved a sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

"What is it, Lola? Hmm? Are you insistent on trying to humiliate me?" Austin snapped at his younger sister as he strode into the room where the two women were making tea.

Victoria glanced at him, clenching her jaw. "Austin."

"Didn't you see her last night, taking cocaine and kissing that black boy?" He turned his attention to Victoria, hoping she would understand what trouble Lola had caused. Well, in his opinion anyway.

Lola frowned, putting the teapot down. She wasn't in the mood for Austin to be an ass. "Stop it. He has a name, Isaiah Jesus."

"There were many people taking cocaine, Austin. And Isaiah is one of the Peaky Blinders." Victoria sighed heavily. She didn't want this to turn into a fight, and knew that she would have to mediate it before it escalated. She just hoped that Austin shut up soon, or Lola was going to be a spitfire back as she always was.

Austin moved over so that he was standing directly in front of Lola, looking over her. "Are you fucking him, Lola?"

"No, I am not." Lola shook her head. She wasn't a whore and most definitely did not sleep around.

Victoria moved between them, feeling the need to protect her younger sister. "And if she was, she wouldn't have to tell you about it."

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise." Austin scowled.

"She isn't a whore." Victoria told him, trying her hardest to keep her tone even, despite the burning desire to hit her brother.

"Well then maybe she should stop bloody behaving like one!" Austin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Lola finally snapped, not wanting to sit around and let her brother yell things that weren't true. "I'm not! We just kissed, that's all it ever was."

"You didn't just fucking kiss Charlie." Austin snapped, glaring at Lola.

"Don't bring him up, Austin. That's in the past." Victoria told him, putting the cups of tea down on the small table in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm bringing him up. She can't make out she's such a good girl when she's already had sex with one of my mates." Austin snarled, reeling back and pressing his hand to his cheek when Victoria's hand connected with a loud crack, her anger finally causing her to snap. "What the fuck is your problem, Victoria?"

"She said we aren't talking about Charlie." Lola muttered. Austin may have been the only male in the family, but Victoria was the eldest and held her own against him easily.

"And we aren't." Victoria told her brother, narrowing her eyes.

Austin glowered back at her. "Yes, because it's shameful to admit to being a whore."

"I am NOT a whore!" Lola yelled at him from where she stood behind her sister.

"So you didn't fuck Charlie?" Austin had heard what had happened from his friend, and believed him over his stupid little sister.

Victoria turned to face her, handing her a cup of tea. "Come on, Lola. It's late. You should head to bed."

Austin watched at his younger sister ascended the stairs before turning his attention back to Victoria. "Why do you defend her?"

"Because you're being a fucking ass!" She shoved him away from her, anger flaring in her eyes. "Our parents would be disappointed in you."

"If she just admitted to it instead of playing fucking coy I wouldn't have an issue. It's her that's the disappointment. Half of Small Heath knows about her and Charlie." He snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't fucking start. I've had enough of your shit." Victoria told him, staggering back as his fist connected with the side of her face.

Austin shoved her against the wall in an attempt to intimidate her. "You think you're so fucking smart, don't you?"

"I'm smarter than you'll ever be." She shoved him away from her, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Maybe, but this business is mine, not yours." He reminded her, watching as she grabbed her coat, tugging it around her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"Out." She told him before walking out the front door, wanting to be away from her brother and in her own headspace for a few hours.

* * *

Lola knocked on the door outside of the Shelby residence, feeling oddly excited. She was standing outside the home of their family's business partners. She was curious as to how their place was kept. The door opened to reveal the face of a boy only a year or so older than Lola. He was attractive, but his face was unfamiliar to her.

"Hello." Lola beamed. "I'm looking to speak with one of the Shelbys. I'm Lola Matheson, Austin's sister."

"I'm Michael Gray." The boy opened the door wider and Lola trailed inside, papers tucked securely under her arm. "What can I do for you?"

"I brought over the paperwork for the agreement." Lola put it down on the kitchen table. "I needed someone to look over it. I'm happy to wait."

"Sit with me." Michael gestured to the chair in front of Lola, and they both took a seat. She was fully aware of the boy's gaze on her as he leaned back, and she raised her eyebrows. It was quite obvious that he found her attractive.

"Michael, who is this young lady?" A woman in her forties with curly dark hair entered the kitchen, frowning at the boy.

"Lola, miss," the girl piped up, "Lola Matheson."

"Michael, have you offered Lola a drink?" The woman rounded on the boy, who shook his head slowly.

"She's here on business."

"You could still offer her a tea, for God's sake." The woman rolled her eyes, before smiling at Lola. "Boys his age have a habit of getting distracted by pretty young ladies."

Michael flushed slightly. "I wasn't distracted, I was simply admiring her."

Lola giggled, then put a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't appear to be a silly little girl here, in front of the Shelbys. She had no idea who Michael was, but she vaguely recognised the woman to be someone of importance.

"I'm Polly, Michael's mother." Lola remembered now – she had run the business while the Shelby boys had been involved in the war. "In the absence of his manners…would you like a tea?"

Lola nodded. "Yes, please."

"Tommy should be back soon," Michael declared as Polly started to make some tea.

"Does Tommy deal with the paperwork?" Lola inquired, thanking Polly as she was handed a piping-hot mug of tea.

"Not usually," Polly admitted, sitting across from Lola as well. "I can sort that out. I'm Tommy's aunt."

For a few minutes, there was silence as all of them sipped at their tea. Lola was very aware of Michael's curious gaze upon her, and wondered why. Had he not seen girls his own age before? She knew that she was pretty enough, but didn't think she was that pretty to have garnered his attention so quickly.

"I should be on my way," Lola announced as she finished her tea. "I'll come and collect the paperwork in a few days once it's all been checked."

Michael smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Victoria sighed heavily as she examined the large bruise on her cheek in one of the shops mirrors. She shook her head before going back to cleaning, glancing at the door when she heard the bell chime. It was rather early and she hadn't been expecting any customers for a while. "Mr Shelby."

Tommy smiled at her, leaning against the counter. "Thomas or Tommy will do fine."

Victoria nodded, guessing that he was no doubt visiting for another supply of opium, which would also explain why he was at the shop so early. "Of course."

"What's the bruise from?" Tommy questioned, noticing it when she looked at him. It was hard to miss.

"I fell over." She lied, pushing her hair from her face.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. "Victoria. You're a smart woman, and that's a poor lie."

Victoria sighed heavily, leaning back against one of the bookshelves behind her. "My brother."

Tommy frowned at her truthful answer. "He hits you?"

"If I make him mad enough, not that it's a hard task.' She explained. Austin had always had a short fuse, and she knew exactly how to push his buttons to get a reaction from him. It was only as they had gotten older that he had gotten violent.

"It's not a very appropriate way to treat your siblings." He commented, watching as she kept moving about, cleaning and packaging things.

"There's nothing I can do about it, unfortunately." She sighed heavily, glancing over at him.

"You could teach him a lesson." He suggested, smiling as she handed him a cup of tea, sipping one herself. The two fell into a silence for a moment before Tommy decided it was best to turn the conversation from her abusive brother. "Anyhow. It's none of my business."

Victoria nodded, sliding him a package of opium, sliding the money he offered back to him. "There's no need."

Tommy left the money sitting there, looking up at her. "I don't want to see your brother go out of business."

"He won't." She assured him, watching as he pocketed the money again. "Have a good evening, Tommy."

Tommy paused before walking out of the shop, turning back to her. "Would you like us to deal with your brother?"

"There's no need. Besides, he runs the business. I wouldn't want your arrangement to be jeopardised." Victoria told him. She also didn't want her brother to be hurt. No matter how poorly he treated her and Lola, he was still their brother after all. "You learn to get used to it."

Tommy sighed heavily. He guessed you couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped, no matter how much you thought they needed it. "You should come by sometime. I've seen how things work here, you could watch how we do things."

Victoria smiled at the offer, and it was one that she wasn't planning on refusing. "I shall."


	3. Off To The Races

**Chapter Three: Off To The Races**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter :) Just a warning there's some sensitive content later in the chapter.**

* * *

"Victoria. Lola. Good to see you made it." Tommy greeted the two women as they approached him. Lola was wearing a low cut light blue dress, while Victoria had chosen something more modest and elegant.

Lola smiled at him brightly. "Tommy."

"My brother sends his regards and apologises that he couldn't be here." Victoria told him, a small smile gracing her lips.

Tommy nodded, having expected Austin not to show in any case. "That's absolutely fine."

"So is this where all the work is done?" Lola questioned, looking around the place, her eyes settling on Michael as he sauntered over to them.

"This is my little cousin, Michael." Tommy introduced, clearly assuming that the two women in front of him had never met his cousin.

Lola smiled at Michael, her eyes wandering over him. "We've met."

Michael smiled at them both, bowing his head slightly in greeting. "Ladies."

"Pleasure to meet you." Victoria greeted, although her eyes kept trailing back to Tommy.

"Do you ladies go to the races much?" Tommy questioned as he began to lead them through the large room where most of their business occurred.

"No, we do not." Victoria told him. She had been once or twice, but Austin was the one of the three of them who made regular appearances at the races.

"I'd love to go the races. Austin goes sometimes." Lola continued, still happily watching Michael.

"He does not permit us to join him." Victoria explained, pushing her hair back from her face.

Tommy nodded, having noticed that Austin was rather controlling when it came to his two sister's. "You can come with us sometime."

"I would like that." Victoria admitted, glancing at him and offering a small smile that he returned.

Lola nudged Michael, the two of them trailing a few steps behind Vicky and Tommy. "Did you have the paperwork sorted? Or rather, did your mother?"

'Yes, I did. I'll get it for you. Would you like some tea as well?" Michael asked, leading her off in the direction of the kitchen.

Lola nodded, smiling at him brightly. She was always smiling rather brightly, as if she was always exceedingly happy. "Yes, please."

"Your cousin seems to have taken a liking to my sister." Victoria pointed out as the two disappeared off to the kitchens.

"He's young. She's pretty. I was probably the same at his age, chasing skirts." Tommy shrugged as he took a puff of his cigarette.

Victoria laughed at his words, shaking her head. "Somehow I can't imagine that."

"He's a boy. He didn't have to fight in the war." He reminded her, finishing his cigarette and letting out a long puff of smoke. "We could use your brother's assistance in some matters."

"What matters?" She was curious now, especially considering both her and Lola were the brains behind the opium business and her brother was just the face of the company.

"How much do you know about the people who run things in horse race bookmaking?" Tommy asked, leaning against one of the desks.

"I have limited knowledge, but I can learn. Why?" Victoria raised an eyebrow, wondering what Tommy was up to.

"We're running things smoothly here in Birmingham now that Kimber's gone. But we've been looking at expanding to London." He explained to her, crossing his arms over his chest. "But there are people who run things there making that difficult for us."

"How so?" She was even more curious now as to how Tommy expected her brother to help him. He wasn't very good when it came to dealing with people or business politics. He was too violent and short tempered and lacked fundamental people skills.

"An Italian called Sabini and a Jew called Solomons aren't too happy about the idea of us there. Sabini's men put me in hospital." He told her, assuming that she would've heard about the incident that had left him in the hospital.

"My brother will offer any support he can." She assured him. Austin may have approved everything, but he definitely wasn't the person who made the initial decisions.

Tommy nodded. "Do you have any men who work for you? Thugs, maybe?"

"We have some. Not many, but enough for us to offer support." She told him, smiling at him slightly. "However, I should be going."

"Of course. I will see you soon." Tommy stood up, escorting her towards the front door.

Victoria nodded, glancing over at Lola who was heading towards her. "You will indeed.

* * *

Lola followed Michael into the kitchen, leaning against the dining table as he set about making some tea. She was an observant girl, and it was obvious to her that Michael had been looking at her appreciatively since she and Victoria had arrived. She sat up on the table, swinging her legs back and forth. Michael turned away from the kettle, watching her intently. She tilted her head to the side, a little amused.

"You're staring."

"Does it bother you?" Michael asked.

In truth, no. Lola liked the attention she got from boys, for the most part at least. If Michael was too forward, she would certainly let him know. Once she had been too shy to make her boundaries clear, but things had changed. A smirk played about the corners of her lips and she asked him a very blunt question.

"Do you want to fuck me, Michael?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Would you let me?"

"That depends." Lola continued swinging her legs back and forth. "On how much I'd enjoy it."

"Oh, you'd enjoy it." Michael moved over to her, boldly pressing against her and kissing her passionately. Lola was immediately overwhelmed, putting a hand firmly on his chest and drawing back to look at him with slight annoyance.

"Really? Did you think it'd be that easy?" she demanded. She had asked the question, but that hadn't meant she wanted Michael to kiss her as suddenly as he had. His interest in her was clear, but Lola thought it was the typical interest of a boy his age – interest in her body and the pleasure it could give him.

"I was hoping so, but clearly not."

"No, clearly not." Lola's voice was cool as she got off the table. "Because I'm not easy. I'm a good girl."

Taking her tea, she sat down and sipped at it slowly. She was seething. What exactly gave Michael the impression that she'd be so easy to get in bed? She knew Isaiah would never have said anything of that sort, so perhaps he had thought her flirtation would lead to something more. Michael handed her the papers, watching as she lit up a cigarette and flicked through them.

"Are you so eager with most girls, Mr Gray?"

"Only the pretty ones." Michael grinned, but seemed to sober once he realised that Lola was far too busy looking over the paperwork. "Is it all in order?"

"It seems to be." Lola put her cigarette out, frowning as she noticed that the boy was still looking at her. Now she was annoyed. She had told him she wasn't interested in having sex with him.

"You're still staring."

Michael raked a hand through his hair. "You're pretty."

Lola lifted her chin. "I'm here on business, not pleasure."

"I can still admire you," he replied. But Lola was not impressed. She clambered to her feet, taking the paperwork under her arm. Michael would soon learn that she was clever and sensible, not just some silly little girl easily swayed by the advances of a handsome young man.

* * *

"What do you think of Michael Gray?" Lola questioned as she trailed around in her pretty new dress beside her sister. Victoria had to think on a polite way to put it. She believed that he had every intention of seducing and bedding her sister.

"He seems rather charming."

Lola nodded, sipping at the drink in her hand. "He's admitted he wants to have sex with me."

"Men." Victoria sighed, though she was glad she didn't have to explain to her sister that that was what he wanted.

"Hardly a man. More like a boy." Lola corrected her with a grin.

Victoria shook her head, glancing over at where Michael was. "You should go speak with him."

"About what?" Lola glanced at her sister with a frown.

"Anything. It'll annoy Austin." Victoria shrugged, but she knew both of them would find some amusement in annoying their brother.

"If Michael wants to chase skirts, let him chase." Lola winked before heading over to the bar. Almost immediately after Lola had left her side, Austin replaced her.

"Where has Lola gone off to now? Is that Isaiah kid with her?" He questioned almost immediately, and Victoria had to refrain from rolling her eyes, not wanting to cause a scene.

"She's with Michael Gray." She informed him, sipping from the drink her brother had bought her.

"Polly's boy?" He frowned and she knew that there was going to be a fight later on. There always was when he got that look on his face. Their conversation was cut short as Tommy approached them, and Victoria was thankful for it.

"Austin. Good to see you."

"Tommy." Austin shook the other man's hand while Victoria smiled at him politely.

"Victoria. Are you enjoying the races?" Tommy asked, turning his attention to her as she finished her drink.

"I am. It's a lovely day. Are you enjoying them?" She responded, handing her brother her empty glass to hold.

Tommy nodded. "I am. It's good weather for it."

"Perhaps you should get a drink, brother." She suggested to Austin, wanting to be away from him. He moved silently over to the bar, prompting her to let out a small sigh. She didn't know whether it was relief or something else, but she was glad he was away from her.

"You don't seem thrilled to see him." Tommy commented as he took a puff of his cigarette.

Victoria pushed her hair back from her face. "He's here to make sure my sister isn't whoring around."

"Does she do that a lot?" He raised an eyebrow at her remark, and Victoria knew he could tell Lola wasn't actually the type. She shook her head, her hair falling back into her eyes. Oh how she wished she had pinned it back tighter.

"She never has; he just assumes it.

"What a paranoid young man." Tommy mused, taking another puff of his cigarette. "You met my brothers?"

"I've met John briefly, but not Arthur." Victoria told him, happy for a change in subject.

Tommy offered her his arm. "Did you want to meet them properly?"

"I'd love to." She smiled, following as he led her over to where they were.

"Arthur. John. This is Victoria Matheson, the older sister of one new business associate." Tommy introduced her as they reached his brothers. She could feel John's gaze go up and down her body as he let out a puff of smoke, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss."

Arthur reached out to clasp her hand, shaking it. She could tell he was the more serious of the two standing in front of her. "Arthur Shelby."

"It's nice to meet the other two men my brother is in business with." She smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you too. I hear you have another sister, and a kid." Arthur remarked, leading her to believe that they had been discussed among the three brother's previously.

"I do. Lola, my sister, is with Michael. My son isn't here." She replied, glancing over to see that her sister was still with Michael.

John nodded. "Where's the father?"

"He died a few years back." Victoria explained, finding it shocking to herself that it was so easy for her to say these days.

"Sorry to hear that. John lost his first wife a while back." Arthur glanced at his younger brother who was mid-drink.

Victoria fiddled with her hand in front of her, trying her best not to seem uncomfortable. "It's a hard thing to go through, especially with a child."

John knew the feeling all too well. "Agreed."

"Johnny had four of 'em." Arthur informed her, finishing the cigarette that had been in his mouth.

"And I thought one was difficult." Victoria couldn't imagine raising four children on her own, though she supposed Lola had helped her, and no doubt John's brothers had helped him. "He's a good kid. Too curious for his own good though."

Arthur chuckled, and Victoria could tell he knew that struggle. "That's most of them these days."

* * *

Tommy walked over to Michael and slung an arm around his shoulders, breathing out smoke from his cigarette. His young cousin looked like he was having an amazing time at the races. However he hadn't yet approached Lola, which struck Tommy as odd due to the fact that Michael had seemed quite attracted to the young blonde.

"Hello, Tommy." Michael's eyes raked over the assembled crowd. "See any girls you fancy?"

Tommy shook his head slowly. "I'm not here for the girls, Michael."

"Why not enjoy them on the side?" Michael suggested slyly, causing Tommy to glance at the boy. His cousin was growing more confident now that he was associated with the Peaky Blinders. It was taking a little while, but Tommy felt that Michael would be one of them in no time.

"You're girl crazy, you know that? But you're a good kid. You've got a sensible head on your shoulders." Tommy ruffled his hair. "Go get yourself a drink, but try not to get yourself too drunk or you mother will have words with me."

Michael immediately headed over to the bar and stood beside Lola, who had just finished ordering a coke and rum. He ordered his own drink and paid for hers while he was at it, causing the blonde to glance across at him with a frown across her face.

"I insist I'm more than capable of purchasing my own beverages," she said.

"I wanted to do something nice," Michael replied.

Lola looked suspicious. "Why?"

"I'm a nice person."

"All men think they're nice people," Lola replied softly, taking a sip of her drink. It was the truth – many of Austin's friends thought they were God's gift to women, that women should be appreciative of the attention they received from them. Lola had often found that men who claimed to be nice were usually the ones who weren't.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Michael asked.

Lola tossed back her hair. "That depends on where."

"You can choose," he insisted. She glanced at him, sizing him up. Why was he so interested in getting to know her? She'd thought he was only eager to get in bed with her. It could still be the same – perhaps he thought buying her dinner guaranteed him a fuck afterwards.

"You're friends with Isaiah, aren't you?" Lola inquired, stirring her drink with her straw as he nodded. "He's a friend of mine, too. We've kissed a few times."

"He's told me," Michael said, surprising Lola. He seemed completely unperturbed by the fact that she'd been kissing someone else.

"He has?" Lola narrowed her eyes slightly. "What has he said about me?"

"Only good things, I assure you." Michael sipped at his beer. Lola still wasn't certain what she thought of him.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

Michael finished his beer. "You intrigue me."

"I don't see how I'm intriguing." Lola scoffed. "I'm just the sister of Austin Matheson the opium merchant."

"But you aren't like the other girls I know," he insisted, "You aren't throwing yourself at me or my cousins, for one."

Lola couldn't help but laugh. "Why would I do that?"

"Some women do." Michael shrugged his shoulders, but she couldn't help feeling amused. Obviously it was because women liked the thrill of danger, and knew the Peaky Blinders were gangsters. Lola liked danger, but there was plenty of danger in her own family. She enjoyed the increased danger their partnership with the Shelbys brought, but not enough to cling to Michael or any of the other men.

"Another?" Michael asked when she finished her drink. Lola shook her head. She wasn't the sort to be plied with drinks by men. They might cost her nothing now, but they might cost her something later. Michael offered his arm. "Shall we walk?"

"Alright." Lola took his arm, looking around the races with fascination. She hadn't been to one since before their father died. "I was told you lived with adoptive parents before you came back to Polly."

He nodded. "I did, but I'm happy to be with my real family now."

She glanced at him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen," Michael responded.

She smiled. "Close to my age. I just turned seventeen."

His desire for her and lack of control relating to it made sense to her now. Many boys around her own age would do anything to be inside a girl. Lola was young, pretty, and from a well-known family in Birmingham. It drew attention. Most of the time she liked that. Some of the time, though, she didn't.

"You seemed very eager the other day, you know. Haven't you had a girl before?"

"I have," Michael replied, almost indignantly.

"Lola." Austin strode over to them, examining Michael closely. "Who is this?"

"Michael Gray," Lola responded, although as always she was wary of her older brother's presence. "Tommy's cousin."

He nodded. "I'm Austin, Lola's older brother."

"Pleasure to meet you." Michael shook his hand briefly, before Austin's attention turned back to his sister. He gave her a contemptuous look, gaze flicking meaningfully between the two of them.

"Try and keep your legs closed, Lola."

He strode off before she could respond, and she bit her lip hard. Austin's insults and comments on her promiscuity were not uncommon, but they were comments generally made at home. She felt flustered and embarrassed that he had brought up her sex life in front of Michael, making it obvious to the boy she was with that she wasn't a virgin.

"That was rude." Michael frowned, staring hard after Austin.

"He can be like that sometimes," she murmured. "There's not much that can be done about it."

* * *

"I can't believe you said that in front of him, Austin. Why do you do this?" Victoria glanced at Lola as she continued pacing the kitchen, questioning their brother. Austin glanced up at her over the edge of the newspaper, looking entirely bored of the conversation.

"I thought he should have fair warning."

"You embarrassed me in front of a new friend." Lola clenched her fists at her side, and Victoria could just feel the fight brewing.

"I simply told you to behave yourself around him." Austin shrugged, putting his newspaper down and Victoria handed him a tea.

Lola narrowed her eyes at him. "You always have to make a point of it."

"Well if you weren't doing things like kissing boys in public I wouldn't have to." He snapped at Lola, crossing his arms over his chest. Victoria sighed heavily, knowing that if she didn't try to diffuse the tension it was only going to get worse.

"She wasn't kissing anyone in public yesterday."

"No, but half the time she's all over Isaiah down at the Garrison." He turned to Victoria, as if expecting her to side with him over Lola.

"All over him? We just kiss, for God's sake!" Lola exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Victoria handed her sister a cup of tea, coaxing her to sit in one of the chairs.

"She isn't the whore you make her out to be."

"She is an unmarried girl who had sex young." Austin sighed heavily, getting to his feet. Lola glared at him over her cup, and if looks could kill, Victoria knew he'd be dead on the floor already.

"Like you didn't!"

Austin went to open his mouth against but was cut off by Victoria before he could even speak a word, as her calm resolve finally snapped.

"Austin, just leave her be! She isn't doing anything wrong! All she does is try to make you happy and you're nothing by a fucking ass to her!"

He narrowed his eyes at Victoria, and she could tell her wasn't appreciative of her outburst. "Oh it seems she tries to make many men happy..."

Lola cut him off abruptly. "But I don't."

"If you just admitted to fucking Charlie this wouldn't even be a big deal! Instead you pretend it never happened even though we all know it did, we all know you liked him!" He shouted at her, causing her to flinch.

"She didn't fuck him! He lied to you!" Victoria could feel her anger rising even more as the conversation continued, and she wished that Austin would just let things go. Her temper snapped and everything came pouring out. "He fucking raped her, Austin! You let your friend do that to your baby sister and then decide to call her a whore!"

Austin paused upon hearing her words, glancing between his two sisters in slight shock. "Wait...what?"

"You don't know shit. You never bloody have. You just want to think the worst of people." Victoria continued, resting a hand on Lola's shoulder as she buried her face in her hands.

"But she..." Austin stuttered, glancing at his younger sister. "You liked Charlie. You were always going on about how much you fancied him."

"Didn't you realise that stopped?" Lola asked quietly, tracing her fingers around the rim of her cup. "Well, now you know. You're the owner of a big opium company and you have the Peaky Blinders as friends. Why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I don't know what the truth is." Austin told them, and the seriousness in his voice took them both aback. Before any of them could speak a word, Victoria's fist connected hard with his face, sending him staggering back a few steps. "What the FUCK was that for?!"

"She's your SISTER! She wouldn't lie to you about this!" Victoria yelled at him. Austin grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her against the wall, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Don't you raise a hand to me."

"Austin, stop, just stop it." Lola pleaded with him.

Victoria shoved him off of her, glancing at her sister. "Just go to bed, Lola. I can deal with him."

"No, I don't want to leave you two alone together." Lola shook her head, knowing that it always got worse when she wasn't there.

"Just go." Victoria ordered her. Lola paused for a moment before sighing and walking out, wandering up to her room.

"How the fuck am I meant to know what to believe? Charlie said she wanted it, now a year later I'm suddenly hearing something else." Austin looked at Victoria once their younger sister had left.

"Yeah, that's right. Believe him over your family. You treat us like dirt anyway." Victoria brushed past him, collecting the dirty cups from the table and putting them in the sink.

Austin glared daggers into her back as he watched her. "If you're such a great sister and he really did rape her, where the hell were you?"

"Taking care of my child!" Victoria exclaimed, looking over at him.

"Oh that's right, probably went over to his father's family or something of the like. Never wanting to take responsibility, but always wanting to put the blame on me." Austin replied, staggering back as she hit him against before punching her back, his fist connecting hard with the side of her face. Victoria clenched her jaw as the pain swirled through her body, though she was used to it by now.

"I hope you rot in hell for everything you've done."

"Everything I've done?" He frowned. "I took over this company when our father died. You're a fucking widow, I could have had you and Christian out on the streets. I could have made Lola marry Charlie. But I didn't."

Victoria glowered at him, her fingers pressed to her face. "You are not the reason this company is still going. If it wasn't for Lola and I, we would all be on the streets."

"Get out then. Take Christian and go to his father's family." Austin told her as she clenched her jaw, a red mark indicating that a bruise was already forming on the side of her face. "I want you out by the morning."


	4. Fair Treatment (M)

**Chapter Four: Fair Treatment**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! As you've probably noticed, the rating of the story has increased to M - this is because of a sex scene in this chapter, and there will be further sex scenes in future chapters. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed!**

* * *

Lola climbed in through Isaiah's window, taking care not to snag the hem of her dress. It was a fairly common occurrence – nothing actually _happened_ when she snuck into Isaiah's room, but she didn't want his father to think anything was happening, hence the sneaking. Tonight was different, though. Lola was upset over what had happened earlier, and Isaiah was the only one she could talk to about it.

"Hey." Lola closed the window behind her, fixing the curtains. "Is your father home?"

Isaiah frowned slightly. "No, why?"

"Good." Lola sat down heavily on her friend's bed, picking at her sleeve. "Everything came out tonight. I don't know. Austin and I fought. Vicky told him that…that Charlie raped me."

Isaiah was the only one aside from Victoria who knew the truth about what had happened that night. They'd been friends before, and he'd noticed the change in her. The way she flinched whenever he touched her, how quiet she was for weeks after, how tears welled in her eyes whenever Austin's friends shamed her for it. Lola hadn't had to tell him. Isaiah had put the pieces together and when he'd asked if Charlie had forced her, she felt she owed him the truth.

"Oh." Isaiah sat down next to her. "I'm guessing that didn't go well."

"No." Lola chewed at her lip. "He didn't know whether he believed me."

Isaiah sounded shocked. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because Charlie said I wanted it," Lola murmured. Charlie's word would always be worth more than hers. If she'd tried to tell any of Austin's friends the truth, they'd think she was making up it up because she felt ashamed. Isaiah put his arms around her, hugging her close. Lola couldn't help but smile even though she felt like crying. He was the only man she trusted. Isaiah was so good to her, better than she deserved.

Tentatively, Lola leaned in and kissed him. She had no romantic interest in Isaiah, but that didn't mean she didn't want him. For some time after Charlie had raped her, she'd wondered if she would ever have a sexual interest in anyone. But the way Isaiah kissed her…it made her feel things. It made her want more. It was pure lust, but both of them had always known that. She pressed closer, sliding her arms around his neck.

Isaiah seemed to sense her intentions, running a hand through her hair and kissing down her neck when she tilted her head back. Lola gasped, her hands trailing down his chest and making him groan in pleasure. After a moment's pause, she started unbuttoning her dress, tugging it down to her waist. Isaiah's gaze drifted to her breasts, his hands running up her sides. She didn't feel self-conscious at all. She felt comfortable with him.

Lola kissed him again, her hands slipping lower to begin undoing his pants. Isaiah drew back, gently taking her hands in his. His eyes searched her face for a sign of reluctance. She could tell that while he wanted this, he didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't completely alright with.

"Lola, are you sure?"

"I want you," she murmured, tilting her head to the side. "Don't you want me?"

Isaiah swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

Satisfied, Lola lay back against the pillows, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Isaiah crawled on top of her, kissing her neck as he pulled her dress off her completely. Lola undid his pants, pushing them down before spreading her legs and helping him position himself. She had to admit that she was a little nervous about this, but she wanted it all the same.

Isaiah pushed into her, and Lola gripped his shoulders. It was a bit uncomfortable for the first few moments, but then it felt fine. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move. Isaiah's lips trailed down her breasts to latch onto her nipple, making her moan in pleasure. She had never felt this way before, but she found she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Isaiah's thrusts became faster, his grip on her hips tightening. Lola took his hands and put them on her breasts instead, bucking her hips to meet his movements. His movements became harder, making Lola tilt her head back in pleasure, hands skimming down his back and making him groan. He changed the pace slightly, thrusting deeper but more slowly, coaxing a loud moan from the blonde girl as she buried her face in his shoulder, almost overwhelmed by the sensations she was experiencing.

Isaiah slipped a hand between their bodies to touch Lola somewhere that made her gasp and buck her hips. His fingers rubbed at her, and combined with the pleasure that his thrusts were bringing her, Lola felt a tingly sort of heat rising within her. Her entire body shuddered and she cried out in pleasure. Moments later, Isaiah groaned and collapsed on top of her.

They lay there in silence for a little, the only sound that of their heavy breathing. Isaiah rolled off Lola and she snuggled close, smiling when he put an arm around her. He had been so attuned to what she needed, and she felt immensely grateful for that.

"Thank you, Isaiah."

"How was it?" he asked. She wondered if she had been the first girl he'd had sex with, but he'd seemed to know what he was doing, so she doubted it.

"It was good." Lola pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You were really…you cared about pleasing me, too."

Isaiah shrugged. "Most men do."

"No, they don't," Lola said softly. Charlie had told her it would feel good, as he put his hand over her mouth. Charlie had told her to relax, either too high or too selfish to realise that she'd been crying. She referred to that as a sexual experience very loosely. Maybe it had been to Charlie, but to Lola it had just been painful and humiliating.

Isaiah seemed to pick up on her thoughts. "You mean Charlie."

Lola shook her head, drawing her mind away from the night that she'd been raped. There was no good in dwelling on the past. She couldn't take back what had happened with Charlie. The only thing she could do now was feel happy that she'd experienced sex in a healthy, pleasurable way.

"I don't want to talk about Charlie."

Isaiah held her close to him. "Michael has taken a liking to you."

Lola scoffed. "Michael's just interested in having sex with me."

"He said he's taking you to dinner." Isaiah traced his fingers up and down her bare back, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Yes, but…I don't know what he really wants."

"Speak to him," Isaiah suggested.

Lola sighed. That would make sense. Then again, she wondered now whether she and Isaiah had made things complicated between them by having sex. She had no romantic feelings for him, but wasn't entirely sure if he felt the same way.

"This isn't going to make things awkward between us, is it?" she asked. "You don't like me romantically, right? I mean…it was just sex?"

"It was just sex," Isaiah assured her.

* * *

Victoria sighed heavily as she pressed the cool glass to her eye. It was sore, and she knew it was going to bruise. The alcohol helped to numb the pain however, as well as making her feel somewhat better about her argument with her brother. She was worried about what she was going to do, and where she was going to go. She had limited options, and none of them seemed pleasing in the slightest.

"Victoria?" She heard the voice from beside her, startling her.

"Tommy." Victoria smiled at him, taking her glass away from her eye to sip its contents. Tommy returned her smile before ordering his own drink. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." She assured him, finishing off her drink.

"Why are you here so late?" He questioned her, curious as to why a woman such as herself would be out so late drinking.

"Austin and I had an argument about my sister." Victoria explained to him as she ordered another drink after finishing her current one. "It's a long story."

"I take it that you don't want to tell me." He stated as he sipped his beer.

She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Only if you want to hear it."

"Try me." He told her, leaning back in his chair.

"She was raped by one of his friends last year. It all came out in the open tonight and he didn't believe her." She explained to him, pressing her lips into a tight smile.

"What is the name of the man who raped your sister?" Tommy lit a cigarette, watching her.

Victoria hesitated for a moment. She rarely spoke of the incident. "Charlie Connolly."

Tommy nodded, committing the name to memory. He would speak with his brothers and men in the morning and they would track Charlie down and teach him a lesson. "We'll deal with him. Now, are you alright?"

"Tommy, you don't have to." Victoria frowned, unsure of what he meant, although she thought she had a gut feeling on the meaning behind his words.

"No woman deserves that. Or to be treated like Austin treated you." He took a puff of his cigarette before offering it to her, watching as she took a deep breath before blowing the smoke out with a sigh.

"I'll be fine; I just have to collect Christian in the morning." She assured him as she handed him back the cigarette, running a hand through her hair. Tommy gave her a questioning look as she played with the glass in her hand, sipping it. "Austin kicked me out."

Tommy finished his cigarette, putting it out before taking another sip of his drink. Using the time to contemplate his next words. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Not anymore. Unfortunately, neither of us have any family, but I will find somewhere. Even if it's only temporary." She explained, running her finger along the rim of her glass. That was a problem she would face tomorrow, after she finished drowning her sorrows.

"You could stay with us." He offered, downing the rest of his beer.

"I don't want to be a burden." Victoria shook her head, not wanting him to take pity on her and for her to become his responsibility. She was more than capable of finding something for herself and taking care of herself.

"We've got plenty of room." He pointed out, knowing that she knew just how large their residency was.

"What do you want in return?" She was considering the offer, knowing it would be stupid to turn it down. Even if it was only temporary, it gave her time to find another place to live.

"Nothing. Well, maybe some opium..." He thought on it, knowing that was the only thing he really needed. Victoria nodded in confirmation, sipping her drink. "Lola is to stay with Austin?"

"She should be alright there. She doesn't talk back like I do." She sighed, finishing her drink, beginning to feel the burn of the alcohol in her body, signalling to her that she'd had a bit too much.

She wiped at her eyes, attempting to fight back the tears that she could feel forming. She didn't want to cry, or become emotional, especially in front of Tommy. She shifted close to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. She pressed her face to his shoulder, closing her eyes as he rubbed small circles on her back. The tears eventually stopped and she found herself quite content in the position she was in.

"How many drinks have you had?" He asked, his voice soft against her ear.

"I don't remember. I lost count." She mumbled the reply into his shoulder, unable to recall the amount or much of the night before a certain point and she wondered if she would remember any of it in the morning.

"Did you want another, or have you had enough?" He helped her straighten up, handing her a glass of water.

Victoria sipped at the water, feeling her head spinning slightly, making her stomach feel uneasy. "I think a bed would be more beneficial for me."

"Would you like me to take you home?" He raised an eyebrow, watching as she attempted to stand up, supporting herself on one of the bar stools.

Victoria thought on it for a moment before nodding, tugging her coat around herself. "If you don't mind."

Tommy led her outside, resting a hand on her lower back just in case she fell. "Lead the way."

* * *

Lola crept into the house early in the morning, knowing that Austin slept in until almost midday a lot of the time. She had no desire for him to start on at her again. However when she walked into the kitchen, she paused. Christian was playing with Tiger and Victoria was making tea – these were usual occurrences. But Tommy Shelby was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Miss Matheson," Tommy said as he locked eyes with her. She felt embarrassed, knowing that she must appear dishevelled. Victoria gave Tommy a tea and threw her younger sister a knowing look, before leading her into the lounge room.

"You seem rather happy today," she remarked.

"I was at Isaiah's last night." Lola twisted the folds of her dress in her hands. She must look a fright, and she knew that her hair was messy and tangled from the previous night's rigorous activity.

"What happened?" Victoria persisted.

Lola's face heated up. "We had sex."

Victoria smiled. "That's good, Lola."

"He was really considerate of me." Lola's mind drifted back to the previous night, and found that she was looking back on the memories happily. It was so different to her experience with Charlie. Victoria kissed her cheek, appearing quite pleased.

"I'm happy for you. I know you were scared."

"I'm not anymore," Lola insisted. She probably wouldn't have sex with Isaiah again unless it was convenient, but Michael's attraction to her was certainly making her consider things she probably shouldn't be.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Victoria tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Austin told me to leave last night. He wants me out this morning. Tommy is letting Christian and myself stay with him."

Lola swallowed. She knew that no good would come of trying to protest Austin's decision, so she could only hope that things would cool down between her two older siblings, and that Victoria and Christian could return home.

"Do you want me to look after Tiger?" Lola asked, knowing how upset Christian would have to be at leaving his pet behind. When Victoria nodded, she threw her arms around her older sister. "I'll come visit. It won't be forever."

"I know, and Charlie is going to get what he deserves," Victoria assured her.

Lola paused. "You…you told Tommy?"

"I trust him, Lola." Victoria rubbed her arm. "It's alright."

* * *

"Victoria." Tommy leant in the doorway as he watched her set about organising and unpacking her things. She was the most relaxed he had seen her since they had first met, and he had no doubt that it was due to her no longer living under the same roof as Austin. "How are you settling in?"

"Well, thank you." Victoria glanced over her shoulder at him, offering a small smile. He watched as she sifted around in one of her bags before pulling out a small package wrapped in plain brown paper. "Just as you requested."

"Thank you." He took the package from her, turning it over in his hands. He already knew what it was, but he had expected it to be smaller.

"You are most welcome." She told him, kissing his cheek, which prompted him to raise his eyebrows at her display of affection. "What?"

"You kissed my cheek." He commented, looking down at her.

Victoria frowned at the comment, unsure as to the whether the gesture was welcomed or not. "I did. Did you not want me to?"

"It's just unusual." He responded, offering a small smile to assure her that he wasn't annoyed. "Are you and your son alright?"

"We are both fine now." She insisted as she moved back to her things. "Are you sure there's nothing you want in return?"

"I'm already getting a 20% cut of your brother's business." Tommy reminded her, though he was sure she would not have forgotten. "What makes you think I want something else?"

"You're doing a lot for me." Victoria glanced at him before raking a hand through her hair. She was curious as to why he was doing so much for her when she had little to give in return. "I don't understand why."

"You're a business associate." He explained, before deciding it was best to turn the conversation away from that subject. "How is your son finding this place?"

"He's enjoying it." She smiled, knowing that Christian had taken a liking to Polly and enjoyed asking her a multitude of questions.

Tommy nodded, glad that her child was settling in alright. "Good."

* * *

Lola felt quite posh as she sat across from Michael in a deep purple dress that flattered her figure nicely. He had, of course, taken her to one of the fanciest restaurants in Birmingham. She sipped at the red wine he'd bought for the table, very much aware of how his eyes raked over her approvingly as he put out his cigarette.

"Have you been well?"

"Yes." Lola licked her lips. She had been debating whether she should tell Michael about what had happened between her and Isaiah, before coming to the conclusion that honesty was probably the best policy. "I need to tell you something. Isaiah and I…we had sex."

Michael leaned back in his chair. "Ah."

"I don't care for him like that though," she said quickly, before scolding herself. She didn't need to justify her choices to Michael.

"Do you care for anyone romantically?" Michael inquired.

She shook her head. "No. Do you?"

"I'm unsure." He took a sip of his beer, leaving Lola curious. Was he talking about her? She couldn't imagine he had a sweetheart around, or else he wouldn't have taken her somewhere so public for dinner. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their dinner, and for a few minutes there was a pleasant silence between the two.

"Are you good friends with Isaiah?" Lola asked once she had finished her meal.

"I am." Michael raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"He thinks you like me." Lola watched as Michael lit up another cigarette. "Do you?"

"Perhaps." He took a puff, blowing out smoke. "I'm undecided as of yet, but you definitely have my attention."

Lola's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are your intentions toward me?"

"Well, I'd like to take you out again," Michael replied. Lola leaned forward and took his cigarette, having a puff and exhaling slowly. She was glad that Michael wasn't trying to invite her back to his place after their dinner date. Perhaps he was a gentleman after all. "Is that a yes?"

Lola handed him the cigarette back. "Alright."


	5. This Desire (M)

**Chapter Five: This Desire**

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone :) We hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always much appreciated, we loving hearing your thoughts whether positive or constructive criticism.**

* * *

"I see you've taken a liking to Tommy." Polly glanced over at Victoria as she looked up from the pieces of paper she was reading over. The two women had been sitting in silence for some time, and Victoria had been using that silence to go over paperwork for the business.

She raised her eyebrow at the comment, unsure of what Polly meant. Her tone was sometimes hard to read. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes it is." Polly nodded, sipping her tea.

"Why?" Victoria frowned at the answer, placing the papers back on the table in a neat pile.

"He isn't a good man." Polly told her as she set about clearing things from the table. The men had left them not long ago, and upon leaving, had left them a mess to clean up from breakfast.

"He's been nothing but good to me." Victoria assured her as she finished her tea, getting to her feet and helping Polly to finish clearing away the dirty dishes. "You're telling me I shouldn't care for him? Or to be careful?"

"To be careful." Polly smiled tightly as she watched the younger woman clean up. "I'm betting your husband was a good man."

"He was." Victoria told her. She didn't like discussing her husband, it was just something that she preferred remain in the past rather than scratching the surface of old wounds. "And he left me a good son, but I don't intend to remain unmarried my whole life."

"You're still young." Polly pointed out, knowing that Victoria didn't need to rush into anything. Not that she thought the other woman would, she seemed smart enough to not so that. "But just know he isn't a good man."

"Thank you, Polly." Victoria smiled. She wasn't concerned that anything bad would happen between her and Tommy, but she appreciated Polly warning her.

"You're welcome." Polly returned her smile, helping her to finish cleaning up the kitchen, leaving the dishes as the only dirty things.

Victoria sighed heavily, leaning against the counter. "I wouldn't worry, though. I don't think Tommy is interested."

"Perhaps. He finds it hard to trust." Polly explained, lighting up a cigarette and sitting back down.

Victoria didn't need to ask why he found it hard to trust people. She could already figure out why. "Someone hurt him before."

"Yes. A woman." Polly let out a puff of smoke, leaning back in her chair and making herself comfortable.

Victoria wasn't intending to overstep boundaries, but she also wanted to sate her curiosity. "What did she do?

"Betrayed him." Polly answered, and Victoria could tell from her tone that the discussion was over, and she knew not to push for answers. If she really wanted to know, she was going to have to ask Tommy for herself.

* * *

Lola waited patiently outside the Shelby residence after knocking on the door, glancing down at the wriggling cargo in the basket she carried. It was high time she paid her sister and nephew a visit, and she had brought a surprise with her. The door was opened by Michael, who looked rather pleased to see her. Lola couldn't help but feel slightly smug.

"Michael. I was hoping to see Vicky and Christian."

"Of course." Michael held the door open for her. "Come in."

Lola followed him inside, and was pleased to see that Victoria and Christian were in the kitchen with Polly. They looked like they had settled in well, and Victoria looked happier than Lola had seen her in some time. When they were with Austin, it seemed permanent worry lines had been etched around her older sister's eyes, and the frown had never shifted from her face. But now, talking with Polly and sipping tea, she looked peaceful.

"Aunt Lola!" Christian pushed himself up, running across and throwing his arms around his aunt's waist. Lola smiled, knowing her nephew would appreciate what she had brought with her most of all. Kneeling down, she tugged the blanket off the top of the basket.

"Look who I brought."

"Tiger!" Christian exclaimed, taking the cat from Lola. "Mother, look!"

Victoria smiled. "Hello, Lola."

"How are you both?" Lola sat down in the seat that Christian had just vacated, offering Polly a grateful smile as she brought over a cup of tea.

"We're well. Christian is getting better with his reading."

"Michael hasn't stopped talking about you," Polly said, and Lola glanced around wildly only to realise that he was no longer in the kitchen. She decided that it was probably best to take this valuable opportunity to listen to what the older women were saying about him. In truth, she was flattered that he seemed so interested, but still wary.

"He fancies you, La La," Victoria said, addressing Lola by the nickname that she'd used when the younger girl had been a child. The blonde couldn't help but flush, wondering what precisely was so special about her that it had caused Michael to take such an intense interest.

"How is Austin?" Polly asked. Lola quite liked the older woman. She was kind, but she certainly knew when to be firm, and keep the Shelby boys in line. Lola wished she had half of Polly's gumption.

"Well enough. He's been focused on the business. I've been helping."

Victoria smiled. "Taking over my job?"

"Trying to," Lola admitted, taking a sip of her tea. It was delightfully sweet, and she wondered whether it had been honey or sugar that Polly had added to the beverage.

"I can help if you ever need it." Victoria glanced down at her son, who was still on the floor playing with the cat. "I do need a small supply of opium though."

Lola raised her eyebrows. Although she had partaken in the drug that the family sold for some time, it was unlike Victoria. She wondered exactly why her older sister needed it, and hoped that she hadn't turned to the opium for relief after Austin had turned her and Christian out.

"What for?"

"Personal reasons," Victoria's tone was light, but it was also dismissive, and Lola knew that any further questions about the matter would not be tolerated. She leaned down to pat Tiger's soft fur. "You should take him back with you."

"I will." Lola clambered to her feet, scooping the cat up. "I thought Christian might like to see him."

"Thank you for bringing him," Christian said, watching his pet with obvious disappointment as Lola put him back in her basket. She kissed his cheek, hoping that Austin would change his mind about his rash decision soon, and let Victoria and Christian come home.

* * *

"Do you like reading, Christian?" Tommy was sitting beside Christian while Victoria flitted about the kitchen, making them tea. Since he had come home and sat with them, Tommy hadn't seen Christian lift his head from the book or say a single word to anyone in the kitchen.

"Yes. Mother told me it's a good skill to have." Christian answered, putting his book down so that he could talk to Tommy properly.

"It is. Do you enjoy maths?" Tommy leaned back in his chair, picking up the book and examining it before giving back to Christian.

Christian nodded, pushing his hair from his face and reminding his mother just how much she needed to cut some of the mop off. "Yes. I prefer reading though."

"Maths seems boring, but it will become useful." Tommy smiled, lighting up a cigarette. "The cat your aunt brings when she visits, is he yours?"

"Yes. She got it for me a few years ago." Christian smiled. The day Lola had brought Tiger home, he and Christian had become best friends and had been inseparable since.

Tommy nodded. "Ah, so you're fond of animals."

"They're nicer than people." Christian commented, glancing at his mother as she placed a sandwich in front of him, that he immediately began to devour.

"Like your uncle?" Tommy assumed that would be one of the people he was talking about, based off of what he knew from Victoria.

Christian nodded, still trying to get through his mouthful of food. "He's mean to mother."

"Your aunt too?" Victoria glanced at the two of them as she listened to the conversation for the first time, leaning against the kitchen counter to watch them. Christian just nodded again in answer to Tommy's question as he continued to eat. "Most men don't do that. They should never be mean to women."

"I know. Mother always says that father was kind." Christian finished his food before answering, handing his plate to Victoria as she moved towards them.

"Do you remember much of him?" Tommy responded, unsure as to how old Christian was when his father passed away.

Christian shook his head. "No. I don't remember him at all."

Tommy glanced at Victoria as she placed a tea in front of him, sipping her own one slowly "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled, walking over to Christian and running her fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

Christian looked up at her, almost bouncing around in his seat. She didn't understand how he could always have so much energy. "Mother, can I go play outside?"

"Of course. Don't venture too far." Victoria smiled, kissing the top of his head before he ran out. She shook her head as she watched him go, sitting down in the seat he had just vacated.

"How are you?" Tommy asked. He could tell that she was tense, and no doubt a little stressed.

Victoria glanced at him, offering him a small smile. "I'm alright."

"He seems to be an intelligent boy." He commented, sipping his tea.

Victoria nodded. Christian had always been bright, brighter than her. It made it challenging for her at times. "Like his father. I can't keep up with him."

* * *

It wasn't at all uncommon for Austin to have his friends around for drinks and some opium, but this time was different. Since Lola's accusation that Charlie had raped her, Austin wanted to see for himself. He hadn't been very observant of his sister's interactions with his friend, but now he was paying close attention. Lola brought some drinks out for them, handing Austin a beer.

"I heard you were with Isaiah late the other night." Austin pursed his lips, making it very clear that he disapproved of his younger sister keeping company with a nigger.

"I'm allowed to have friends," Lola replied coolly.

Charlie laughed. "Friends with benefits, that is."

"Shut up, Charlie." Lola's tone was sharp, but she didn't acknowledge his presence at all, setting some more beers on the table. "It's none of your business."

"He must be," Charlie teased.

Lola glared at him. "I said it's not your business."

"Ooh, Loose Lola is getting feisty!" Another one of Austin's friends laughed at the young blonde's expense. His name was Billy Murray, and he was a corrupt young police officer, which was one of the reasons Austin liked keeping him close.

"That's how we like it!" Charlie examined.

Austin glanced at his sister. Lola was clearly uncomfortable with the comments, fiddling with her sleeves. She was staring at the ground, her jaw clenched. Austin knew his sister well enough to know Lola was upset.

"More beer please, Lola," Austin commanded, giving his sister a respite from the mockery of his friends. 'Loose Lola' was not a new nickname for her – it had started after it had become clear that Charlie and Lola had slept together. Lola re-entered the lounge room with an armful of beers and an impassive expression. She tossed one beer to Austin, who opened it while carefully watching his other friends.

"Don't I get one?" Billy asked. Wordlessly, Lola crossed the room and handed him a beer. He grinned and opened it but made no attempt to otherwise humiliate Lola.

"Come here and give me mine, sweetheart," Charlie called.

Austin saw his younger sister's entire body tense. She didn't look to him for help. Instead she just crossed over and near thrust the beer into Charlie's hand. He took it, but when she turned away, her slapped her ass with his free hand. Lola flinched, her bottom lip quivering. Austin knew that look. It was the look of his sister about to cry.

"Charlie. That's enough."

He scoffed. "Like she cares."

"Don't touch me," Lola insisted, and Austin was slightly surprised at her speaking up for herself.

"Why not?" Charlie smirked. "You enjoyed it last time."

Lola stared at her feet, and Austin could see her eyes welling with tears. Judging by how skittish she was around Charlie, he could tell that it was more than just her feeling humiliated about the fact that they'd had sex. Austin was almost certain that Lola was telling the truth when she'd said Charlie had forced himself on her.

"Charlie." Austin's voice was deadly quiet, causing all eyes to turn on him. "Leave her be."

The young man held his hands up defensively. Lola swiftly marched out of the room, and for a few moments, there was silence. It was obvious that Austin was not happy with his sister being treated in such a way.

"You don't care normally," Charlie pointed out, "What changed?"

"I can see that she is uncomfortable." Austin raised his eyebrows. "I wonder why that might be."

Charlie merely shrugged. "No clue."

As the chatter started up again, Austin put down his empty beer bottle and went to find his younger sister. Charlie had upset her, and he felt guilty now for putting her in a situation where he had allowed her to be harmed. Austin rapped lightly on her door, pushing it open to see his sister sitting on her bed, brushing burs out of Tiger's fur.

"I just want to talk." Austin stepped forward as though he wanted to sit beside her on the bed, but Tiger hissed and he stayed where he was. "About the other night. I'm sorry. Charlie lied to me about the whole thing."

"You called me a whore," Lola reminded him, unable to keep the hurt from her tone.

"I didn't know." Austin shook his head vigorously. "I'm sorry, Lola."

"It's too late for that now." Lola pressed her lips into a firm line, staring down at the wriggling cat. She was right, as much as Austin hated to admit it. The damage was done. He had already referred to her as a whore too many times now for her to forgive him. He could only hope that his baby sister might find it in her heart not to hate him so much.

* * *

Victoria glanced at the door as she heard someone tap on it lightly. She had been smoking opium for most of the evening, hoping that it would help her relax. "Who is it?"

"Tommy." Victoria sat up from where she was sprawled on her bed, raking her hair out of her face.

"Come in." She told him, crossing her legs and watching as he walked into her room.

"You've been taking opium." He commented. He could tell from the smell of it.

Victoria shrugged. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to discuss?" He asked as he sat in what he assumed was her reading chair.

"Nothing worth discussing." She assured him with a small smile. "I got you some more as well. Well, Lola did."

Tommy raised an eyebrow but took the small brown package from her. "Trying to get me addicted?"

"Of course not." She shook her head, sipping at the cold tea that was on her bedside table. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed the taste of cold tea.

"How is Christian?" Tommy inquired, watching as she shifted across her bed, patting the spot beside her.

"He's good. He's doing well in school, so that's something." She told him as he sat down beside her.

Victoria wasn't sure if it was the opium, or Tommy's close proximity, but she couldn't help herself from pressing her lips against his. She half expected him to draw back, but she was pleasantly surprised when he kissed back, his arm moving around her waist to draw her closer. She shifted into his lap and the two stayed like that for a few moments before Tommy gently pushed her off of his, raking a hand through his hair.

"Tommy?" Victoria was confused by his sudden change of mind, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"This isn't a good idea." He told her, glancing at her when she sighed. "You deserve better."

"I don't want or need someone better than you." She told him, her fingers tracing light circles on his shoulder.

"Why me?" It was a simple enough question, but Victoria wasn't sure of the answer.

"You've been very good to me, and my son." She answered after a few moments, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Tommy glanced at her, shaking his head. "Don't. I'm not a good person, Victoria. Don't make me out to be one."

"Thomas, I don't care." She sighed heavily, shifting so that she could face him.

"You bloody should." He argued, flopping back across the bed.

Victoria watched him, pushing his hair out of his face and kissing his cheek. "You've not done a thing to hurt me. You deserve some happiness, everyone does."

"I've killed people. And not just in war." He told her, watching as she lit up a cigarette.

"Stop trying to scare me. It won't change how I feel." She told him, blowing out a long string of smoke.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked as she stretched out beside him.

"No, I don't. It's one of my many fine qualities. I'm stubborn and persistent." She smirked, taking another puff of her cigarette before offering it to him.

"Being with me is dangerous." He reminded her as she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I know what I'm in for, Mr Shelby. I can handle my own." Victoria smiled before kissing along his neck, sucking at the skin lightly as she shifted closer to him. Tommy groaned softly, his fingers trailing up and down her lower back.

"Not now." He told her a few moments later, glancing at her as she drew back, offering him the cigarette that was still in her hand.

"Alright." She shrugged, watching as he finished her cigarette.

* * *

Lola trailed down the street with her arm linked through Michael's. It was late, probably a later time than she should have been heading home, but she felt safe knowing that she was with a Peaky Blinder. Not to mention she felt comfortable with Michael. It was a strange feeling, the contentedness. She was usually on edge around men, except perhaps with Isaiah. But realising that she now felt that same peace with Michael made Lola certain that she was beginning to trust him.

"Have you had a good evening?" Michael asked.

"I have." Lola's mind reflected fondly on their dinner. This place had not been as expensive as the last restaurant he'd taken her to, but she found that she had rather liked this place more. She lapsed into a comfortable silence, before turning to glance at Michael when they reached her house. She knew that Austin would be down at the pub with his friends. "Did you want to come in?"

The words left her mouth before she really knew what she was saying. She rarely invited people into her house, certainly not men and certainly not at this hour. Yet she didn't feel that there was anything she needed to fear from Michael. What had happened with Charlie had been awful, but she had learned since then the sort of men she could and could not trust.

"Yes, please."

Lola unlocked the door and opened it so that Michael could step inside. She closed the door behind him and headed into the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder at her guest as he cast his gaze around their home. It wasn't as big as the Shelby residence, but it suited their needs.

"Tea?" She started to boil some water when Michael nodded, becoming very aware of his gaze on her. There was nothing lecherous about the way he was watching her. He just seemed to like looking. Nonetheless, she raised her eyebrows at his attention.

"You're beautiful," Michael blurted out.

"Thank you." Lola couldn't help but flush. After the water had boiled, she took the kettle off the heat before making a bold move, striding over to straddle Michael's lap and kiss him. Michael seemed caught off-guard momentarily, before he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She knew she had been with Isaiah only a few days ago, and so there were many – her brother Austin included – who would derisively label her a whore. But she had not been certain about Michael then, wary of his intentions towards her. She had trusted Isaiah fully, but their relationship had been sexual, nothing more. She felt things for Michael that she didn't feel for Isaiah, that she'd never felt for anyone. Lola wanted to have sex with Michael, but she wanted more than just that.

Lola's lips trailed down Michael's neck, coaxing a groan from the boy. His hands roamed her body with eager uncertainty, skimming her slender waist before drifting higher still. Lola drew back slightly to start undoing the laces of her dress. Michael watched her, eyes burning with lust, as she shrugged her dress down to her waist, exposing her breasts. He tugged her close and kissed her with more passion. Lola could feel the evidence of his desire pressed again her, and she rubbed herself against him, making him groan again.

"Do you have a bed?" Michael asked huskily, clearly not intending to fuck her in the kitchen. Pushing herself to her feet, Lola took his hand and led him into her bedroom. Her heart was beating frantically, but it was in excitement, not fear. She wanted this. She wanted him. She allowed Michael to pull off his shirt and boots, before pushing him onto the bed.

Michael watched her closely as she straddled him, making quick work of undoing his pants and tugging them off. Lola pulled her dress up her thighs, shifting herself into place before lowering herself onto his cock. Michael's head fell back, and Lola took a moment to adjust to the feeling, before she slowly started to rock her hips. His hands traversed her curves, fondling at her breasts as she set a steady pace.

Once Lola had found her rhythm, Michael gripped her hips and bucked against her. She ran her hands down his chest and couldn't help but revel in the fact that she felt powerful. She was the one dominating Michael, not the other way around, and he was letting her. Despite not knowing her secret, he clearly realised her need for control. Lola quickened her pace, Michael thrusting against her.

"Fuck…" she murmured. That tingly, hot sensation was beginning to rise within her, the one she'd felt when she and Isaiah had had sex. Michael smirked and moved deeper, the blonde girl gripping his shoulders desperately. She arched her back and cried out as she climaxed, her entire body shuddering. Michael grunted as he reached his own climax moments later. Panting, Lola rolled off him to lie beside him.

"Happy?" she inquired.

"Are you?" Michael propped himself up on his elbow to assess her. She stretched herself out, blissfully relaxed.

"It felt good," she admitted.

"Did you want me to leave?" Michael inquired, casting his gaze around her dimly lit room. Clearly, he was concerned about if they were discovered together in this manner, but part of him also looked as though he wanted to stay.

Lola shook her head. "Not if you don't want to."


	6. Duty Be Damned

**Chapter Six: Duty Be Damned**

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a few months since we last updated, but hopefully there are still some readers out there. Please let us know what you think, there hasn't been a whole lot of reviews lately.**

* * *

Victoria raked a hand through her hair as she finished making the tea and plating up breakfast. She glanced over at Tommy who had a cigarette in one hand and a paper in the other. She had become very fond of him in the time they had been together, but she also couldn't help but be wary of him. She put the plate of food down in front of him before sitting down across from him, her tea in her hand.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Tommy looked up from the newspaper, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"What did you have done with Charlie?" The question had been something she had wanted to ask him since the other man had turned up dead. She didn't know the details, and no one had informed her of them, but she wanted to know just what had happened to the man who had ruined her sister.

Tommy put the paper down, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he watched her. "It wasn't pretty."

"I want to know. What he did to my sister wasn't pretty either." She reminded him, leaning back in her chair.

"We cut off his balls and slit his throat." He told her, observing the way her facial expressions changed with the information. He had expected her to turn pale from the thought, but she merely nodded, and he could imagine her mind ticking over. "Why?"

"I'm glad he's dead. You did what I couldn't." She explained, raising her cup to her mouth and taking a small sip of the boiling liquid.

Tommy was surprised at her words. She didn't seem to be a violent person, and it was not something he had expected her to say. "You wanted to kill him?"

"When Lola told me what he did, yes." Victoria nodded, running her fingers over the edge of her tea cup, finding the liquid to be rather interesting to stare at in that moment.

"Have you ever killed before?" Tommy assumed he already knew the answer to his question. She definitely didn't seem the type to murder another person, unless perhaps her hand was forced. "It's hard."

"I don't think I ever could." She sighed heavily, finishing her tea and looking across at him. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"You're welcome." He nodded, watching as she got to her feet and began clearing away the dirty dishes from their breakfast. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him over her shoulder, setting about washing the dishes. "Did you want to come to another race?" He asked her, finishing his cigarette and putting it out.

Victoria thought on it for a moment before nodding. She had enjoyed that last one they had attended together, and she didn't see how it would hurt to go with him again. "Of course."

"Good."

* * *

Lola tugged a brush through her dishevelled blonde hair, unable to stop smiling when she thought about the night before. It had been nice to have Michael stay. She hadn't felt any pressure with him, she hadn't done anything that she didn't want to. A sharp rap on her door made her put the brush down, her stomach churning as she realised that Austin was home earlier than expected.

"Come in."

Austin walked in, a frown crossing his face as his gaze darted between his younger sister and the boy in her bed.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, although Lola was certain that it was obvious. Nonetheless, she lifted her chin and met her brother's gaze. She wasn't afraid of what he thought of her anymore. He'd already mocked her and called her a whore when it hadn't even been her fault. Whatever verbal barbs he threw at her, she could handle it.

"He stayed the night."

"So you have turned into a whore," he accused.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't."

"Leave her be," Michael said, causing Lola to glance over her shoulder at him. She hadn't expected her lover to defend her, but she was secretly thrilled that he was, although she knew Austin wouldn't appreciate it.

"Get out of my house," Austin snapped, folding his arms as he watched Michael grab his things. Lola wanted to protest, but knew that doing so would only mean more trouble for Michael. Once her lover had left the room, though, she turned her anger toward her brother.

"Austin!"

He responded by striking her across the face. Lola touched her cheek with shaking fingers. Although she was no stranger to her brother's temper, it was usually Victoria he took it out on. It was rare for him to lash out at Lola, and that was how she knew he was furious about finding Michael in her bed.

"He's not welcome back," Austin seethed, "I will not have you whoring yourself out under my roof."

Lola glared at him. "But it's alright for your friend to rape me here."

Austin reacted as if he was the one who'd been slapped. "I didn't know."

"You do now!" she exclaimed. "Why is it bad for me to enjoy myself?"

She was frustrated and angry at the fact that Austin seemed reluctant to do anything to rectify the situation. He hadn't cut Charlie out of his friendship circle, or behaved any differently toward him. It was as if Lola had never confessed the truth at all. Austin seemed more irate that she'd had sex with a boy she cared for than about the fact his friend had raped her.

"You need to marry a respectable man," he insisted. This was a conversation they hadn't really had before, but one that Lola wasn't surprised they were having now. She was seventeen and Austin would soon be looking at a husband for her.

"I could marry Michael," Lola suggested. It was a win-win situation. She'd be married so Austin couldn't complain about her supposed promiscuous behaviour, but she'd also be with a man who cared about her and not just one of Austin's unpleasant friends.

"No," he responded flatly.

Her brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." Austin didn't seem like he was going to give her a straight answer, leading Lola to believe it was simply because he didn't like him. "Now get to work. We have things to do."

* * *

"The cat is back!" Michael exclaimed as he strode into the house to see Tiger sitting on the floor at Lola's feet. He moved over to the feline, picking him up and scratching his ears.

Lola smiled as she watched him, and Victoria didn't fail to noticed that her sister's eyes were glued to the young man the whole time. "Do you like the cat?"

"I love that cat." He grinned at her, although his expression quickly changed upon noticing the state she was in. His grin turned to a frown as he examined her face. "Did your brother do that after I left?"

"Yes, he did." Victoria confirmed as she put the bloodied cloth down, wiping her hands clean of any trace of blood.

"After you left?" Tommy wasn't going to ignore that part of the sentence and Michael knew it as he felt his gaze boring into him.

"We spent the night together.' Michael clarified, glancing at the two women in the room and hoping that one of them would come to his aid. He didn't much feel like being told off right about now.

Tommy nodded slowly, wanting to know all the details. He needed to know what his family was up to, especially when it could affect the rest of them. "You had sex with her?"

Michael glanced at Lola as he cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, her eyes quickly finding interest in the fresh cup of tea Victoria handed her. "Yes. Why?"

Before Michael and Tommy could continue their conversation, there was a hammering at the door and it didn't take Victoria long to react to it. All of the occupants of the living room had a thought to who it was.

"I'll get it."

"Where the fuck is Lola?" Austin questioned the moment Victoria had opened the door. She clenched her jaw and stood her ground as he loomed over her.

"She's not here. And you're not welcome here." She told him, gripping the door tightly in her hand as she moved to shut it, however Austin wasn't going to give up on finding their younger sister easily.

"Don't lie to me. She's here. She's hiding because of what happened to Charlie." Austin hissed at her, his eyes narrowing as he stared her down.

"You should leave." Victoria stated bluntly, pushing the door shut and frowning when she felt the resistance being placed on it.

Austin refused to move his hand from the door, pushing against it with all his weight and forcing his sister to step back and let it swing open. "Did she kill him?"

"No. I asked Tommy to deal with him." She told him through clenched teeth. She glanced over her shoulder as Tommy moved towards her, placing his tea on the table as he strode towards the door.

"You did what?" Austin all but growled at her as he stepped closer to her. As soon as he did Victoria could smell the alcohol on his breath as it wafted into her face.

"Your so-called friend was a rapist." Tommy spoke calmly, his hand resting on the small of Victoria's back as he stopped beside her, ready to strike if Austin made another move closer to her. Victoria sighed heavily, not wanting a fight to break out. It was the last thing anyone needed after the few weeks that had gone by.

"You're drunk, Austin. Go home."

"Lola! Get here!" Austin shouted before staggering slightly and having to support himself on the doorframe. Lola sighed heavily upon hearing her name and got to her feet, making her way over to the door as Michael followed closely behind her. "Did you know about what happened to Charlie?"

Lola shook her head. "No, I only heard today he turned up dead."

"Arthur and John dealt with him." Tommy explained, his patience finally beginning to snap. "Why do you care, hm? What kind of man lets his friend rape his defenceless little sister in his own home?"

Austin glowered at him, clenching his jaw and fists, ready to lash out at him. He preferred to settle things with violence, but he was also aware that he was not in a place where his victory was assured.

"I didn't know what he did, Shelby."

"Austin, you're drunk. You can come and collect your sister when you're reasonable and sober, but not before." Tommy informed him, not wanting to have to put up with the man for a moment longer, as was evident by his tone of voice.

Victoria moved over to him, grinning his arm gently and steering him out of the doorway. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Austin allowed her to help him outside before pushing her away from him. "Piss off, I can take myself home."

"I'm trying to help, Austin. Let me." She sighed heavily, cursing herself for caring. She hated her brother for many reasons, but at the end of the day he was still her brother and she couldn't help the love she still felt for him.

Tommy watched her, gesturing for Michael to take Lola back into the kitchen. "Come on, Victoria. Let's go inside."

"He's going to do something stupid. He always bloody does when he's drunk." She explained, moving towards her brother again.

"Let him. It's on him, not you." Tommy reminded her, resting his hands in his pockets.

Victoria shook her head, gripping her brother's hand gently. "Austin, please. Let me help you."

"Why?" He snapped at her, ripping his hand away from hers.

"Because despite everything you've done, you're still my family." She told him, holding her hands up in defeat when he shoved her away for a second time. She wasn't going to push him to let her help him. "Fine. Have it your way."

* * *

Lola sat down at the kitchen table, taking a sip of her tea. She tried to ignore the fact that her hands were shaking. She couldn't blame anyone for her secret being out in the open, but she didn't know how to feel about the fact that Michael now knew. He walked into the kitchen and she stared down at her cup, not wanting to see pity in his eyes. She didn't want to be seen differently, not because of what had happened to her. She was working past that.

"I didn't know," he said.

"I didn't want you to know." Lola tapped her fingers on the edge of the table, still unable to meet his gaze. "He was…a good friend of my brother's. I fancied him. One night, there was a party. Vicky and Christian were out. Charlie and I were kissing in my room, and then…"

Lola thought she might be able to say it, but the words got caught in her throat. _Then he raped me._ She didn't want to be seen as a victim. It was an awful thing that had happened to her, but she didn't want it to define her. Looking back, she hated how much she had idolised Charlie. All of the local girls gossiped about him and flirted with him. She'd never thought he'd even look her way. Then he had and it left her wishing he hadn't.

"I'm so sorry," Michael said quietly.

"He was so handsome, and I liked him a lot." Lola looked up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "But I saw how ugly a handsome man could be."

It hurt to talk about it. Yet in some strange way, it was cathartic for her. Who was she protecting with her silence? Charlie or her brother? Charlie was dead now. Austin didn't deserve his reputation being protected. Admitting what had happened reflected badly on Charlie, not her. It had taken some time for her to reach that conclusion, but now she had, she wouldn't be afraid of the truth anymore.

Michael nodded slowly. "It's why you were hesitant with me at first."

"Isaiah knew," Lola admitted, "We were friends for a while and he realised that I'd changed and figured it out. That's why I slept with him. I trusted him, and I didn't know whether I trusted you."

"Are you alright?" he asked. He looked like he wanted to reach out to her, but was uncertain of how she'd react. Lola eased herself to her feet. Part of her was glad that he knew, so that she didn't have to hide the truth from him, or give excuses as to why she might shy away from him at times.

"I'm fine, Michael." She offered him a tight smile. "These things happen."

He embraced her tentatively, and she returned the hug, clinging to him tightly. Once she'd fought to brush off what had happened to her. It was a part of her now. Not a part she particularly liked, but she would move past it. She couldn't just pretend it never happened. Hopefully, Michael would understand that at times it would still haunt her.

* * *

Austin took another sip of his beer and glanced across at Billy. Having a friend within the police force was often a good thing, because it meant gaining information on certain topics he otherwise wouldn't hear about. Today's issue was a serious one. Austin had kept Charlie at arm's length since the discovery that he'd forced himself on Lola, but that didn't make his sudden, brutal death any less shocking.

"Hear about Charlie?" Austin inquired, unsurprised when Billy nodded. "Apparently it was the Peaky Blinders. These are the boys Lola is fucking, junior Peaky Blinders."

He had never thought much of the Peaky Blinders despite doing occasional business with them, but now he was furious at them. It was obvious that Lola must have gone telling tales if Charlie had ended up dead. Had it been Michael? Did he really care about her that much already that he'd killed a man for her? Or had it been a demonstration of what happened to those who posed a threat of some kind?

"You should marry her off," Billy suggested, something that Austin had been considering more and more of late.

"Who'd want a girl that can't keep her legs closed?" Austin asked.

Billy shrugged. "I'd marry her. No one else will, and she's certainly not unattractive."

This surprised Austin, although since the revelation about Charlie, he'd been watching his friends more closely. He'd noticed the way Billy looked at Lola. In the past year or so, she'd blossomed from a young girl into a woman, and his friends had noticed. Billy would make a good husband for Lola, for Austin's sake as well. The closer he kept Billy, the better.

"She's home for dinner tonight, if you want to ask her," Austin suggested. "I don't need to ask if you can provide for her financially, you clearly can."

"I'll take care of her and keep her in check," Billy assured him.

"Once you have a baby, she'll be kept busy," Austin said. Children were often a wonderful way to occupy their mothers, and a girl like Lola needed something to keep her out of trouble. He was fortunate that he had a friend interested in marrying her, particularly considering her recent behaviour. Lola was becoming troublesome, and having her get married was a quick solution to the problem.

* * *

When Austin told Lola that a man had come to discuss marriage with her, she couldn't help but feel hopeful. While her brother went out to get some dinner, Lola hummed happily as she glided into the lounge room. Who else would it be except Michael? She knew that it was quite quick for him to be proposing marriage, yet she didn't know who else it might be. Isaiah would never upset Michael by doing such a thing, not when he knew that the two were lovers. However she paused when she entered the lounge to find Billy stretched out on the couch.

"Oh." She couldn't hide her disappointment. "Billy."

He gave her a once over. "Hello, Lola."

"Austin said…" Lola bit down on her lip. Austin had deliberately not told her who was there because he knew she wouldn't like it.

"I know what he said." Billy pushed himself to his feet. He was not an unattractive man, but Lola had learned her lesson when it came to basing someone's morals on appearance. Billy was corrupt, and she didn't trust him, not really.

"I'm not quite sure I understand." Lola picked at her sleeves, suddenly very uncomfortable. "I didn't realise you thought about me that way."

"It's a convenient arrangement." Billy reached out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "No one else wants you, and I need a wife."

"Oh." Lola stepped back, away from his outstretched hand. If she had been hoping for something romantic from Billy, this fell far short of her expectations. It made her feel cheap and worthless. "Why would you choose me then?"

Billy shrugged. "I know you."

"Yet you clearly think so little of me," Lola retorted, not even attempting to hide the bitterness in her voice. Billy spoke about her as if she was worth nothing and it just made her want to go and wash herself.

"You're attractive." Billy's eyes raked over her body. "I doubt you'd have issues bearing children."

"Children?" Lola repeated softly. She hadn't even thought about that yet. It was clear that if she married Billy, there would be pressure on her to have children, and that was something she could do without. "I have no desire to have a child just yet."

"You will eventually," he insisted.

"Yes, I suppose." Lola took a deep breath, steeling herself. "But not with you. I'm afraid I must say no to your proposal."

Billy's expression darkened, eyes narrowing. "Excuse me?"

"I do not think it would be a smart match." Her hands were balled into ready fists. If he lashed out in any way, she was ready to strike back. She liked to think he was better than that, but after what had happened with Charlie, she was always on the defensive. She was ready for anything.

Billy sneered. "No one else would want a whore like you."

"Call me what you like, I still won't marry you," she said coolly, "Besides, Michael Gray might want me."

He scoffed. "He only wants you to spread your legs for him."

"Isn't that just the same thing you want?" Lola inquired, raising her eyebrows. He might disguise it behind an offer of marriage, but she still saw it for what it was. Billy wanted her, and he thought that making her his wife would somehow mean it was something different.

"I'll at least marry you," Billy said, making no attempt to deny it.

"Michael respects me." Lola folded her arms over her chest. "Just because you don't, it doesn't mean that no other man would."

Billy's jaw was clenched. It became apparent that, like most of Austin's spoilt and privileged friends, he had never been denied anything in his life. Her rejection stung because he hadn't anticipated it, too busy believing that she would be flattered by his attention. She wasn't that silly girl anymore. She was a woman with her own mind, and she wouldn't succumb to pressure and accept this cold man as her husband.

"You should leave," she said, her voice firm.

Billy stormed out of the room without a backward glance, slamming the door on his way out. Lola sank onto the couch, her hands shaking and her knees trembling. She had the feeling that Billy would be angry about this for some time, and that didn't bode well for her. Nonetheless, she had made her decision and she'd stick to it. She wouldn't be bullied into an arrangement she didn't want, and nothing Billy or Austin might do would convince her otherwise.

* * *

"Vicky?" Lola called out to her older sister as she saw her moving about the Shelby residence, cleaning up after its male occupants. She hadn't realised just how shaky her voice was until her sister turned around with a look of concern on her face. Victoria examined her for a moment, unable to see any marks on her to indicate that something bad had happened to her physically, but she could tell her sister was quite distraught.

"Hello, Lola."

"Did you know? About Billy?" Lola asked, fiddling with her hands. She hated the idea more than anything. She hated that Austin just viewed her as some object to sell to the highest bidder, and she especially hated that that person was Billy.

Victoria nodded, raking a hand through her hair. "Austin told me. We had a disagreement about it."

"Oh." Lola sat down on the lounge slowly, looking down at her hands. "He proposed and said no other man would have me."

Victoria frowned as she set about preparing them both some tea. She could tell Lola definitely needed some right about now. "How rude of him."

"He called me a whore." Lola sniffed, watching as Victoria sat down beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

Victoria felt her heart sink at the obvious pain her sister was currently going through. She could only imagine how she felt and it made her feel extremely lucky that their brother did not treat her in the same fashion. "What did Austin say?"

"Austin wasn't there." Lola informed her, resting her head on Victoria's shoulder as she rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

Victoria glanced down at her. "He left you alone with Billy?"

"Well, he came back for dinner afterwards." Lola explained to her. Billy wasn't as forceful as Charlie had been, but both of them knew the reason Victoria was paranoid about leaving her sister alone in the company of her brother's friends. "He didn't tell me it was Billy."

Victoria hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "You deserve better."

"He made it obvious he expected children soon if we were to marry." Lola mumbled into her shoulder as she clutched onto her older sister as if she were her lifeline.

"You won't be marrying him." Victoria assured her, stroking her hair gently. "Stay here tonight. Michael wouldn't mind seeing you."

"I'd like to see him too." Lola smiled at the thought, looking up at her big sister.

* * *

The glass vase shattered upon impact as it was thrown against the wall. The shards clattered to the floor, spilling water and the few flowers it had held before it had been broken. Victoria stepped back from the mess, raking a hand through her hair as her nostrils flared in anger. She was frustrated and furious, but she couldn't help the slight pain she felt about everything that was going on. She felt as if her family was falling apart around her and there was nothing she could do about it, although the sane part of her brain reminded her that her family had been that way for years. She glanced at the door as she heard a soft knock, not interested in seeing anyone.

"Go away."

"What's wrong?" Tommy called from the other side of the door, but received no answer. Victoria knelt on the floor by the shattered glass, beginning to clean it up hastily in an attempt to continue to release some of the built up anger she was feeling. She heard the door swing open and could feel Tommy's eyes on her.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter." She snarled as she threw the broken glass into a bag so that she could dispose of it later.

"It does if you're smashing things." He told her, raising an eyebrow as he watched her sigh and her shoulders drop in an almost defeated manner. "So?"

Victoria shook her head. She didn't want to discuss what was going on. It wasn't going to help prevent it from escalating even further. "I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to hear them." He assured her, moving over to help her finish cleaning up before taking his hands in his own to make sure she hadn't cut herself on the shattered glass. "You're clearly upset."

Victoria watched him, relaxing slightly. "Austin wants to marry Lola off."

"Why does that make you so angry?" He questioned, knowing that it must've been a bit more complicated than just a marriage for her to react so badly.

"To Billy. He's almost as bad as Charlie." Victoria sighed heavily, raking a hand through her hair and sitting down on the edge of her bed. Tommy nodded slowly, the pieces beginning to click together to allow him to see the bigger picture of what was going on.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's a manipulative asshole." Billy had never been a nice person, to either of them. Even less so to Lola when he had found out that she was no longer a virgin. "He's unkind to both of us. Her more so because she isn't a virgin."

"Yes, I've heard your brother used to encourage such behaviour." Tommy sat down beside her, lighting a cigarette. "Are you feeling better now?"

Victoria had hoped that breaking things would help her, but it hadn't helped at all. "Not really."

"Do you need anything?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his own and squeezing it gently in a comforting manner. "A cigar? Tea?"

"Tommy, I'm fine." She assured him. She was as fine as she could be given the current situation.

"Do you want me to go?" He didn't know if he was intruding on her personal time, and he didn't want her to be annoyed at him.

"No." She smiled slightly, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her apology, unsure as to why she was apologising to him. "Why are you sorry?"

"You're always taking care of me." She shrugged, glancing down at her lap. "You shouldn't have to."

"You need it."


	7. The Devil Inside

**Chapter Seven: The Devil Inside**

* * *

 **A/N: So who's excited about the new season of Peaky Blinders? You can bet we are! Thank you as always to everyone who reviewed :)**

* * *

It was a quiet night, the sort that Lola liked – soft music, cigarettes and a game of cards. They would bet something each round, things that had started off small but were gradually growing as did the boys' boldness. Finn slapped his card down with a triumphant grin, making Lola raise her eyebrows as she took a puff of her cigarette.

"You win, congratulations," Michael stated.

"Of course I win," Finn said. Lola hadn't spent a lot of time with the youngest Shelby brother yet, but he was often found with Michael and Isaiah. He was only fourteen, yet already indulged in drinking and drugs on many an occasion.

"What are we betting for the next round?" Lola inquired, casting her gaze around the table.

"Winner gets to kiss Lola," Finn suggested with a mischievous smile, making the blonde smack him around the back of the head.

"That's my job," Michael declared.

"And you do it so well," Lola laughed. Michael pulled her in for a kiss and she giggled against his lips as Isaiah wolf-whistled at the pair of them. These were the moments she loved, the light-hearted ones. These boys had a habit of making her laugh so hard her stomach hurt.

"Oi!" Finn exclaimed, causing the couple to draw away from each other. Michael smirked, arching an eyebrow at his younger cousin.

"Jealous?"

"Not at all." Finn wiggled his smallest finger in a crude motion, prompting Michael to shove him playfully as Isaiah shook his head at them. Finn's attention turned back to their game of cards almost immediately. "Right, how about poker but if you lose a round, you have to take something off."

"We can do that, but you'll be naked before any of us," Michael teased.

Lola began dealing cards out to the boys before examining her hand. Her eyes flicked around the table as the others started setting their cards down, before she slapped hers on the table. Isaiah shook his head as a closer inspection of the cards revealed that he'd lost this round.

"Dammit." He tugged his shirt over his head, and Lola couldn't help but rake her gaze over him. A loud yawn escaped Isaiah, earning a disgusted look from Finn.

"Are you tired already?"

"Sure am." Isaiah pushed himself to his feet. Lola scooped his shirt off the table and tossed it to him, and he pulled it back on as he walked upstairs.

"Boring, there goes our poker game," Lola declared, setting her cards face-down on the table.

"Hush, child," Michael said, beginning to collect up the playing cards.

"Finn is the child!" Lola exclaimed indignantly. "You don't seem to think I'm a child when…"

She cut herself off, remembering that Finn was still at the table and despite his reckless behaviour, he was only young and didn't need to hear about such matters.

"Please continue," Finn insisted.

Michael shook his head. "Finn, you're too young to hear this talk."

"When we make sweet love, Finn," Lola said, deliberately to watch Michael become embarrassed. The boy nodded slowly before raising his hand and wiggling his little finger again.

"So he's not…"

The comment brought a renewed round of giggles from Lola, before she composed herself. It was getting late and it was most likely time that she went home.

"You boys should get to bed."

"You're coming with me," Michael declared.

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

He scooped her up from the table, eliciting a shriek of surprise from her, before carrying her up to his room and dumping her on the bed. As he closed the door behind him, she couldn't help but examine him closely.

"You're staying here tonight." He tugged off his shoes and crawled onto the bed as well, looping his arms around her waist.

"Is that you asking or telling?"

"Telling." Michael buried his face in her neck, but Lola found herself unable to relax, stressed about how Austin would react to her spending the night at a boy's place. Whenever she had stayed at Isaiah's, she'd had to sneak back in early to avoid

"Austin might not be happy," she reminded him.

"I don't care."

"I do," Lola murmured. She had no desire to be exposed to her brother's foul temper or insults. If Austin could find a reason to berate her, he would. Even though he knew the truth of what Charlie had done to her, it didn't stop him from calling her a whore.

"Please stay," Michael begged, causing Lola to heave a sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

Victoria watched as Tommy stalked about the room, more or less throwing stuff around as he did so. She sat on the bed, her hair pulled to one side as she braided it slowly. Her patience was being stretched thin, especially as she knew he wouldn't speak to her about what was going on.

"Tommy. Please, enough."

Tommy stopped moving, raking a hand through his hair as he continued to stand there seething. Victoria moved to her feet, walking over to him and placing her hand on his arm gently. He glanced at her, moving to pull away as she gripped his arm tightly.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She argued, feeling him relax slightly as he let out a heavy sigh. "What is it?"

"Major Campbell." He answered her, moving over to sit down on the bed where she had previously been.

Victoria watched him, standing in front of him. "What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head, resting his head in his hands.

"Tommy." She spoke softly as he looked up at her, her hands resting on either side of his face. "Talk to me."

"It's a long story." He gripped her hands in his own, moving them from his face as he traced patterns on her palms with his thumbs. "So I don't want to go into it."

Victoria watched him carefully, knowing not to press him too much. "Well, what do you need then?"

"Alcohol." He muttered, watching as she moved over to pour him a drink.

"You drink too much." She chastised as she handed it to him, kissing the top of his head.

Tommy shrugged, taking a sip from the glass and watching as she lay down on the bed beside him. "How's your sister?"

"She's fine." Victoria rolled onto her side, curling up. She could feel Tommy's eyes trained on her movements as she did so, tugging the blankets around herself. "What?"

"Are you going to sleep?" He downed the drink in his hand, placing the glass on the bed side table.

"Soon." She rolled onto her side to face him, looking up at him as she gripped his hand in her own. "Come to bed."

Tommy considered her for a moment before laying back on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He watched as she stifled a yawn, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Sleep."

"I will." She assured him as she closed her eyes, snuggling up to him and tugging the blankets around them.

* * *

If anything could distract Lola from her work on the company's finances, it was Michael Gray. So when he sauntered into her small office, smoking a cigarette with a smug look on his face, she knew that she was in trouble. She raised her eyebrows, before turning her attention back to her notes.

"Michael."

He sat across from her, and she was aware of his gaze on her as she continued to do her work. It was most distracting. He put his feet up on the desk, making her sigh in irritation. Perhaps he currently had nothing to do, but there was a lot on her plate, and she didn't need unnecessary distractions. Lola could not afford to let her lover dominate her life to the extent where she was neglecting her work.

"I'm working," she said coolly.

Michael nodded. "I can see that."

Lola tried to focus on her work. Austin already said that she was lazy and didn't put enough effort in, so she was trying to prove him wrong. Michael's presence wasn't doing anything to help that. Feeling her lover's gaze still on her, Lola looked up again, her patience beginning to wane.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He grinned. "You're pretty."

She rolled her eyes, the compliment doing nothing to ease her annoyance. "How can I help you, Michael?"

"You need to relax," he insisted, although she felt that she ought to do no such thing. She had indulged herself in behaviours of late that her brother certainly didn't approve of, so now was the time to put her head down and do some work.

"How would you have me relax?" she inquired, putting down her pen and watching as he moved around the desk to her. Lola eased herself to her feet, unsurprised when Michael kissed her, pulling her close against him. She slipped her arms around his neck, the finances quickly forgotten in her moment of passion. Michael hoisted her up, setting her on the desk. His lips trailed down her neck, his intentions now very obvious to Lola. She let her head fall back as he nibbled lightly at the tender skin, his attentions making her gasp.

"Tease," she accused.

He smirked. "You love it."

His lips worked at her neck again, his body pressing close against her. Lola could feel the evidence of his desire pressed hard against her. His hands eagerly roamed her body, running up and down her sides. He began to push her dress up, but stopped when Lola stiffened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Lola slipped off the desk. She didn't know how to verbalise her feelings. Although she enjoyed having sex with Michael, it happened very often. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She'd known her relationship with Isaiah was purely sexual, but Michael had intended his pursuit of her to be a romantic one.

"Lola." Michael gently turned her to face him. "Talk to me."

"I just don't want to have sex," she blurted out, before averting her eyes. "I don't want that to be all there is."

There it was. The fear that Austin's snide comments were right and that Michael might only be interested in the pleasure her body could offer rather than in her as a person. She couldn't help the feeling, despite constant assurances from those who knew Michael that he was besotted with her.

"Let me take you to dinner then," Michael offered. Clearly he realised that she was insecure in their relationship and wanted him to show her it was about more than just sex.

"Tonight?" Lola asked hopefully, looking up with a smile playing about the corners of her lips.

"Of course."

* * *

"Victoria." Austin greeted his sister as she strode into the shop. He hadn't been expecting to see her, not after the last time they had spoken. The air was tense and he wanted their conversation to be swift, and for her to leave quickly. "Why are you here?"

"To talk." Victoria kept her tone abrupt as she moved to stand in front of him, the counter separating the two of them, and for the better so she thought. "About Lola."

Austin sighed heavily. He should have known to expect the conversation would involve their youngest sibling, it always seemed to one way or another. "Always about Lola...what now?"

"You wanted to marry her off to Billy? Are you stupid?" Victoria seethed at him, clenching her fists at her sides. Her sister had been through too much to be married off to someone who would not respect her.

"It's a good match. Billy's got a good job, he can provide for her. Once she had a baby, she'd be busy enough." Austin reasoned, leaning against the counter.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at him, more than ready for a fight. "Do you not remember what happened last time you left her alone with one of your friends?"

"So now you're saying you think Billy could have raped her?" He scoffed at the idea. Billy was many things, but he was not as depraved as Charlie was, and he wasn't going to force a woman to have sex with him.

"You said the same about Charlie." She reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Austin rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the inventory list that he had been working on before she had walked in. "She was perfectly safe with Billy, woman."

"You're not marrying her off." Victoria snapped at him, her tone causing him to look up. He didn't like being ordered around, especially not by his sisters. "She isn't your property. Don't treat her as such."

"How am I? By trying to arrange a suitable marriage for Lola?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter.

"She has a marriage prospect." Victoria told him, and from his questioning and confused glance, she realised he was yet to find out about Lola and Michael's plans. "Michael."

Austin rolled his eyes as soon as the name fell from her lips. "He's not serious about her. He's a boy. He just wants what all young boys want. At least Billy makes an honest living."

Victoria scoffed, shaking her head. She knew Billy was anything but honest. "He's as corrupt as you are, and you know it. She isn't marrying him."

* * *

Lola was thrilled that Michael took her to such a fancy restaurant for dinner. Of course, she was technically too young to be drinking, but none of that mattered when you were with a Peaky Blinder. She busied herself looking over the menu and tried to decide what she wanted to eat. Everything looked as though it would be delicious. She raised her glass of wine to her lips and drained it.

"What are you going to get?" she asked.

"Chicken." Michael set his menu down. "You?"

"The lamb." Lola eased herself to her feet, reluctantly taking the money that Michael handed her as she knew he would insist on paying. "Did you want me to get you another drink?"

Michael indicated his beer. "No, I'm alright."

"Well, I might get another wine." Lola headed up to the counter to order and pay for their meals and her drink. Perhaps it was the wine that she'd already consumed, but she was feeling a buzz of happiness, a smile on her face as she ordered their food. She was having such a nice night out with Michael, her doubts about him dispelled.

"Lola." The familiar voice made her tense up slightly, glancing over to see Billy striding toward her. "Who are you here with?"

"Michael Gray." Lola's tone was cool, knowing that Billy was likely still not impressed with the fact that she had rejected his proposal for the younger man.

"Ah. You're his latest conquest, I take it."

"No." She threw him a scathing look. "As I said, we're quite serious. If you'll excuse me, I have a date to get back to."

"He will leave you," Billy called as she turned her back on him. The remark made her spin to face him once again, even though she knew he was doing it deliberately to get a rise out of her.

"What do you care if he does?" she demanded.

"Oh, I don't," Billy drawled, "It'll be rather amusing. You'll remain nothing more than the whore you are."

Lola gripped her glass tightly in her hand. "Do you know what else is amusing?"

Before Billy could respond, she stepped forward and tipped her glass upside down, spilling her wine over his head. Although it was a shame to waste the drink, she thought smugly that it had gone to rather good use. Billy's smirk vanished and he spluttered as he inspected his soaked shirt.

"Lola, love." Michael appeared at her side. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this?" Lola scoffed. Perhaps it was not wise to anger Billy, but she couldn't help herself. "He's a nobody."

Sensing the tension between them, Michael caught her hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"No." Lola snatched her hand from his, revelling in the power that she had in this moment. If she and Michael left now, Billy had won. "We just ordered food. I think Billy should go for a walk and dry off."

Throwing her a poisonous look, Billy stalked out of the bar. Lola couldn't help but feel a vicious satisfaction. She had gone too long feeling intimidated by her brother and his friends, by men who didn't respect boundaries and who felt that they were entitled to whatever they wanted. She would gladly take every opportunity to remind them that in this town, the Peaky Blinders were in power, and that anyone who messed with them would be sorry they did so.

* * *

Tommy could tell there was something wrong the moment he strode into the room. Victoria was overly tense, more so than she ever had been around him. He felt somewhat sorry for the room as she went about cleaning it, using it as a way to get her anger and frustration out. "What is it?"

"Austin. Nothing unusual." She answered him, not bothering to look over her shoulder at him.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the mention of her brother. Usually when they saw each other it didn't end well. They were very different people, and clashed about many things. "What now?"

"He's intent on having Lola marry Billy." She explained to him, playing with her hands absentmindedly as she finished cleaning around the room. Her distraction was no longer working now that Tommy had entered the room.

"Are you alright?" He already knew the answer, but thought it polite to ask the question rather than tell her that she wasn't okay. He could tell she was in a foul mood, something he didn't see her in often. She was usually a bright and happy person. Victoria forced a smile as she poured herself a glass of wine, something she only did on the odd occasion, but she felt she deserved it after restraining herself from physically fighting with her brother.

"I'm fine.'

"You're lying." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching her closely. Their roles were usually reversed, and he was learning quickly how frustrating it could be trying to get someone to speak when they didn't want to. "You're unhappy. But you don't want to talk about it."

Victoria sipped her wine, sitting down on the bed. "It isn't worth discussing."

"But don't say you're fine if you aren't." He told her, moving over to sit down beside her and gripping one of her hands in his own, kissing her cheek before raking a hand through his hair. "How is Christian?"

"He's doing well." She told him as she downed the rest of her drink.

Tommy sighed heavily as he watched her, unsure as to whether she needed time alone or not. "Should I go?"

"Do you want to go?" Victoria shot back at him, putting her empty glass down.

Tommy sighed heavily, letting go of her hand and getting to his feet. He was getting mixed feelings from her, and it was making him feel slightly uneasy. "I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't." She assured him, kissing his cheek and pulling him close to her. "Christian likes you."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement, the words catching him slightly off guard. He hadn't realised her had such an effect on her son. "Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know." She admitted to him, having never thought to question her son.

Tommy nodded, slipping an arm around her waist. "Well, that's good I suppose."

* * *

Although Birmingham was no doubt a filthy place, dominated by plumes of black smoke more often than not, there was still parts of it that Lola enjoyed. Particularly the Saturday markets, which she had visited with Victoria quite often as a child. It had been at her suggestion that she, Michael and Isaiah walked through those markets. It didn't escape Lola's attention that many of the vendors watched them with wary eyes, no doubt realising that the boys were young Peaky Blinders.

"Do you want one?" Michael gestured to the toffee apples that Lola had been inspecting. She was rarely permitted treats, as Austin thought it was a waste of hard-earned money. It didn't stop him buying copious amounts of alcohol though. She knew that there was one set of rules for him and one for the girls.

"Yes, please." Lola gave him a dazzling smile, thanking him and taking the toffee apple as he bought it for her. She planted a kiss on his cheek, before turning her attention on her treat. She noticed Isaiah's gaze on her as she licked at the hard toffee, his wink making her giggle. They continued around the markets, with Lola admiring some of the pretty dresses, but taking care not to touch anything.

Once she was done with the toffee apple, she licked the last of the sweetness off her fingers. Michael took her hand and sucked on one of her fingers, something that for some reason gave Lola pleasant shivers.

"Do I taste good?" she asked, unable to help the suggestive note that entered her tone.

He smirked. "Always."

Lola waved her other hand at Isaiah. "Want to try some toffee?"

"Sure." Isaiah took her hand and licked at one of her fingers to taste the toffee. Lola didn't quite miss the look on Michael's face indicating that he didn't approve of the interaction. He put his hands in his pockets, looking around.

"It's getting late."

"Did you want to come back to mine?" Michael asked, clearly knowing that Lola dreaded returning home to her brother's house. She smiled and nodded, linking her arm through his and waving goodbye to Isaiah when he headed in the opposite direction. Michael lit up a cigarette and took a long puff. Lola plucked it from his lips and blew a smoke ring, very much aware of his eyes on her. She didn't mind his attention, and it didn't make her feel uncomfortable as Billy's had. Lola was beginning to think her feelings for Michael might be deeper than she'd originally anticipated.

* * *

John glanced at Victoria as he strode into the kitchen, attempting to fix his clothes. He could see the amusement on her face, raising an eyebrow at her expression. "Something amusing?"

"Only you. Come here." She grinned, gesturing him over to her. He sighed before walking over, looking down at her as she straightened his tie. She was such a mother, and it amused him at times as to how well she was able to baby the grown men around her. "You're gonna end up with another kid going at it like that."

"I like kids." He chuckled, watching as she stepped away from him, having finished fixing his clothes so he looked more presentable.

Victoria shook her head, turning her attention back to the tea she had been brewing. "I can tell."

"Speaking of, how's your kid?" John inquired as he sat down, lighting a cigarette.

"He's good. Off at school right now." Victoria smiled, raking a hand through her hair.

"Heard about what happened to your sister. Men can be monsters." John hadn't had the chance to talk to either women about what had happened. It was something that had been lingering about the house since it had been revealed, and he was surprised at how open both Lola and Victoria were about it.

"They can be, but some women can be monsters too." She reminded him, knowing that men and women could be equally as horrible. It wasn't something that was gender specific. "Tea, John?"

"Of course." He smiled, watching as she handed one to him.

Victoria leant against the bench, sipping her tea. "Have you been well?"

"I have. Esme and the kids too." It had been a busy few months with the children, but he had adjusted well with the help of Polly, and now Victoria. It was something he was grateful for, and it was nice to have a stronger female presence about. John had also noticed the blossoming relationship between Tommy and Victoria, although he was yet to speak to either of them about it. "So. You and Tommy."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at the question. It was the first time one of Tommy's brothers had approached her about it, and she was interested to see where the conversation was leading. "What about us?"

"You like him, don't you?" John wasn't surprised. His brother could be charming when he wanted to be, and Victoria had definitely caught his attention.

"Yes, I do." She admitted to him, finishing her tea. "Polly asked me the same question, and I don't know the answer any more now than I did then."

"He's fond of you." John hadn't failed to notice this, and he was sure that Polly had noticed the same thing.

"Your brother confuses me at times." Victoria nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear as it fell into her face. "I never know how he actually feels."

"Ah. Tommy's like that." John nodded, knowing the feeling all too well. Tommy was a hard person to read, and the only way anyone could learn to read him, was to get him to open up, which was no small task.


End file.
